The NORG Experiment
by Iapis
Summary: Why was NORG set in the basement in the first place? Was he conducting some sort of experiment? What is it? WHO is it? And the major question in mind: What does the Sorceress what from this experimentation...?
1. The NORG Experiment Found

**DISCLAIMER**

I do NOT own the Final Fantasy VIII characters, just Rose at this moment. Rose is my made-up character...

* * *

**Chapter I: **The NORG Experiment Found

Rinoa's P.O.V.

" What do you expect to find in here Squall? It's just this giant thing in the whole mess, which is, by the way, all NORG," Zell said, who was not at all happy. He was trying to get the the cafiteria before we nabbed him to come with us to the basement. Squall was anxious to come here. He was reading some book he picked up about 3 weeks ago, then when he reached the end of it, he felt like he needed to come here.

It has been about 4 months since we finally defeated Ultimecia. And I have actually became a SeeD after 3 months of training and testing. Yes, a SeeD! I decided to join, though I had to presue the general, my father, in Deling City. But now I can stay here or at home if I felt like it.

" Squall, what is it that you expect to find in here? You know that NORG has disappeared after we defeated him. What was in that book you were reading to convince you to come here?" Quistis asked.

" Just keep looking," Squall replied. I checked the book after he was done, and I know why we're all down here. The book was actually a report NORG was keeping up-to-date... about this experiment. It doesn't give full explanations, it's just telling how this and that doesn't effect the experiment, how this did effect, how strong it gets by what emotion, ect. No name, no telling what it is. Squall is probably being careful, since NORG was the one that was behind it, and doesn't want whatever it is to attack us while asleep or something. But the only way to find out is to check it out.

" Hey Squall, we split up, right?" Irvine said. " Then how about in pairs, so that if we found a couple of things, we could check it out at the same time. It'll be a whole lot faster."

" Right," Squall said, nodding. " Everyone, get with someone and start looking around."

Irvine automatically went over to Selphie's side, smiling. Typical Irvine. Zell and Quistis paired up, leaving me to go with Squall.

" Shall we go?" I said, looking at Squall. He nods and starts walking to the left of the NORG machine thing. " So, what do you think it could be?"

" I don't know. Could be something dangerous, could be something completly innocent, it could even be _someone_ that had to live through whatever NORG put him through."

" That's something that I wouldn't least expect from NORG. Let's find that room," I said as I walked over to a wall. The book said something about a hidden doorway, so why not in a wall? Squall began to bang in places of the wall, trying to get the door to open, or at least try to find some sort of sound that would tell us that the room is right there. I tapped a few times at one spot, then moved over to the right, tapping there. Still the dull 'thunk' is heard. I kept moving over to the right, tapping and listening.

" This is goin' to take forever!" I heard Zell say somewhere on the other side of the room. " I bet all the hotdogs are gone now..."

" Is your stomach really that important than this?" Quistis retorted.

" I'm going to die of hunger if this room isn't found any time soon!" was Zell's only answer.

" Zell, stop complainin'," Squall said.

_**BING**_

I looked at where I had just tapped at. And everyone looks around.

" Whoever that was, tap again," Zell said. I tapped once more.

_**BING**_

" Over here guys!" I said. " This must be the room."

Everyone was now over where I am at, and all are just looking at the wall.

" Great, now that we found it, how are we going to get in?" Irvine said.

" With this thing," Squall said as he pulls out a weird key thing. " It was with the report."

" And how is that going to help when we can't find the keyhole FOR it?" Zell said.

" You just have to look in the right place," Squall said as he kneels onto the floor in front of the door.

* * *

**!WARNING: A STUPID INTRUPTION!**

The guy that guards the Bridge of Death on the movie, 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail': What... is your name?

Squall: Squall Lionheart, leader of the Balamb Garden SeeDs.

Guard: What... is your quest?

Squall: To find the hidden keyhole to the room.

Guard: What... is Rinoa's name?

Squall? It's Rinoa...

Guard: Oh really? I didn't know that- #gets thrown into the Gourge of Enternal Peirl# AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rose: ... What the frickin' hell?

Squall: Do not ask me, it's your story...

Rose: Yeah, but I was away from the keyboard when this happened...

Squall: Then who wrote it?

Jackie: Mwahahahahaha! #holds the keyboard#

Roach: You cannot steal my laugh! GET HER!

Zell: CHARGE! Kill her for typing this in!

Jackie: AHHHH! #runs away and drops the keyboard#

All but Rose: #chasing Jackie#

Rose: ... #picks up the keyboard and starts typing the chapter once more#

* * *

" It's in the floor?" Zell said. 

" Yeah," Squall said as he locates the keyhole. It would have never been found if Squall haven't blown some dust from it.

" Now, I never would have thought of that," Zell said.

" That's because you're the Chicken-wuss," Seifer said from behind us.

" Who the hell invited you?" Zell said. " And I'm not a damn Chicken-wuss!"

" Guys, please don't start fighting," I said. Seifer has changed ever since he got free of Sorceress Edea, who was under the control of Ultimecia. Seifer is more willing to fight along-side Squall and us, and also, he's more caring about his friends as Squall is now. Though he still pick fights with Zell and Squall.

" Squall, just open the damn door," Seifer said. Squall doesn't say anything as he slips the key into the hole. There was a hiss sound before the door suddenly opened.

" Whoa..." Selphie said as she steps into the room first. It was brightly light of blue/green, and there was alot of tables with chemicals and sorts. There were also about 2 jars filled of silery substance, though I have no clue of what it is. They were right next to a covered container. There was also some smashed containers of chemicals on the floor. Must have been when the Garden first started flying.

" This is really freaky."

" Well, what's behind curtain # 1?" Zell tried to joke, though it wasn't at heart. He was just a bit freaked of what could be in the container. All around us were empty cages too, which probably held monsters. Because there was a small pit that people used to pit monsters against one another, and the pit had a glass dome overhead. It's cruel, how people enjoy watching creatures fight and one or both dies in the process.

" I have an idea. How about Chicken-wuss pulls the curtain aside. That way, if something attacks, it's just him that dies," Seifer said.

" Shut-up Seifer!" Zell said.

" And they're both SeeDs?" Irvine mumbled. " I understand that they will always fight, but they act like kids sometimes..."

" No kidding," I agreed.

" Some of these chemicals are actually lethal poison..." Quistis said as she examines the beakers. " Some are antidotes for the poisons, and the rest are unknown to me until I inspect them more."

" What the hell was NORG doing anyway? Doesn't really make sense unless he was trying to see what effects whatever the experiment was," Zell said.

" Quistis, check the computer and see if we can get any info on this," Squall said.

" Sure."

As Quistis works on the computer, Seifer and Zell were looking at the same container that is covered.

" Go ahead, pull the tarp from it," Seifer said.

" No way, you."

" Once a Chicken-wuss, always a Chicken-wuss."

" If I'm such a chicken-wuss, then why are you trying to make me move the damn curtain away from it?"

" Because you're too scared, and it's fun watching you squirm."

" No, I think YOU'RE scared to move that curtain and find out what the thing is exactly."

" Cut it out, the both of you," I said as I finally stepped between them. " I'M going to pull the curtain aside, so that I don't have to listen to you two bicker anymore," I said as I reached over to the curtain. I decided to see what's in it before I pull the cloth aside, so I lifted a side and peered in. There was absolute clear water in the container, and also- " Squall, the experiment is a someone," I said, shocked from this, as the monitor next to the container beeps. The curtain has fallen as soon as I pulled at it. Inside was a girl, unconsious. Zell and Seifer have gone into a sort of shock themselves from the sight of someone in there.

" And all the info about what NORG did is here," Quistis said, bringing up a screen. " It's mostly about how all the poisons he used is uneffective to her, and some other information, like about how it is believed that she is like a Sorceress, yet not one at all... It also gives some of the abilities she can do."

" Well, first things first. We better get her to Doctor Kadowaki, since she is still alive. Quistis, stay here and record everything from the hardware," Squall said.

" 'Kay, will do. Just get her to the doc quickly," Quistis replied. I quickly went over to the machine that controls the girl's life support and pressed on the drain button. The water drained almost automatically, the girl only supported by some chains on her wrists now.

" Can you open it?" Squall said.

" Give me two seconds of locating the button," I said as I looked among the many buttons. I finally found it and pressed it. The glasses slid apart, now the only thing to do is to get her off the chains. Seifer was the first one to shake off the surprise and help Squall with getting her out of the container. It took awhile though, since they had to hack the strong chains off. Squall have already removed the oxygen mask from her.

" Alright, use Ice on the chains, it'll make it easier to hack off," Seifer suggested.

" Right." Squall worked on one as Seifer does the other. It was definetly much easier to get them off, and now they carried her out of there. Her clothes were almost completly lavender purple, the patterns on her sleeves were ruby red and white, and her belt is black, with a buckle with the waning cresent moon light blue, a white star pattern **#a small circle in the middle, with lines off of it, the longest in the directions of north, south, east, and west, and the other lines inbetween them a bit shorter. The long lines have smaller circles at the end#** in the middle of the emptiness of the moon, and a sun pattern, the color orange/yellow, underneath the moon **#A circle the size of the waning moon if the moon was completly full, and has a sort of curvy triangles coming off of it, only 8 of them. Kinda like the star pattern, but all the same size instead of 4 longer than the others. The top one is just touching the moon underneath#**. She was also wearing a black glove, covering her wrist from view. It looks like she was trying to hide whatever is under it.

" Squall, you can go on ahead, I can carry the girl," Seifer said.

" Alright, then I'll go on and inform the doc about her new patiant," Squall said. " Rinoa, you help him out if he does need it. Zell, Selphie, and Irvine, look around the lab and see if you can find anything that could belong to this girl," he said as he ran out of the room. Seifer and I began walking out of the room too.

" Guys, is it me, or is that stuff in the jars moving?" Selphie said. Looking back at the silver stuff, they were now completly against one side of the jar, following us.

" Seifer, move over to the right," I said. He did so, and it followed him. " Whatever that stuff is, it must be the girl that it's following. But we'll find out more about it once she's getting medical attention," I said. " Come on Seifer, let's go quickly. We don't know if there's something wrong with her because of whatever NORG did to her."

" Right," he said as he once again started to get out of the room.

" Hey, I also meant me with you!" I said as I ran after him. " Squall said so!"

* * *

Squall's P.O.V.

" Alright Squall, I'll get a bed prepared, and I'll examine her as soon as they get here," Doctor Kadowaki said, looking a bit shocked from this news, but has recovered once she rushed over to the cabinets. No matter the situation, no matter who the person is, she'll help any way she could. It shouldn't be too much longer until Seifer gets here. That girl was extremly light, probably about 50 to 70 pounds. And I had also contacted Headmaster Cid, but he's away until tomorrow. So we just have to talk to him when he gets here.

_' I can't believe that she survived for months down there. It was a good thing that I read that report,' _I thought as I looked over down the hall. Seifer and Rinoa finally reached the corner and was heading this way. " Doc, they're here," I said as they entered the office.

" Over here Seifer," Doctor Kadowaki said. " We better get her dried off first."

" I'll help Doctor," Rinoa said as she comes over. Seifer hands the girl over to the girls, then left the room, me following.

" You noticed how light she is?" Seifer asked.

" Yeah, I did. It's probably was from those months of no food. I'm still surprised that she's still alive," I said as I crossed my arms.

" I know. She'll wake up sometime soon, I'll bet. Whatever was in the water, it was keeping her unconsious."

" It has to be. It was too clear to be just plain water. And the chains, she must have been a strong girl. Yeah, it explains why she was in that thing in the first place."

Seifer doesn't say anything for a few minutes. " Why did NORG make her some sort of experiment? She has to be more than some human, since NORG, from what I can tell, doesn't care about anything that involves a human."

" ..." I didn't say anything at first. " Is it possible that Ultimecia ordered NORG to capture the girl and figure out everything that she's capible of?"

" Why do you think Ultimecia was the one?" Seifer asked.

" It would make some sense, wouldn't it? Ultimecia was controlling Edea, and NORG was in contact with her. It's a possibility that she discovered the girl and her power and wanted to know what she was."

" But what power could she have to interest her? Other than make her either more powerful, or it could somehow be the very power to defeat her."

" Well, we'll never know until she wakes up, huh guys?" Rinoa said as she walks out of the office. " Doctor Kadowaki is checking her health and everything. From what she could tell, she's okay other than a bit undernurised. But she's double-checking for traces of poison, just in case."

" Alright, so now what are we to do with the new patiant anyway? We don't know anything about her, so who knows if she'll attack once she wakes up," Seifer pointed out.

" I know, so that's why we're going to keep watch on her. Rinoa, can you watch her for 4 hours?" I asked.

" Sure. Who is it that I switch with so I can get some sleep?"

" Seifer," I said, glacing at Seifer. " After 4 hours, you come and take Rinoa's place. That way, there's someone to alert the others once she does wake up."

" Alright," Rinoa and Seifer said. I pulled out the small communicater Headmaster Cid gave to all of us.

" Guys, found anything?"

" Hey Squall! Yeah, we found a backpack in some storage room. And this weird-looking weapon. All of these things belongs to the girl. By the way, her name is Rose," Zell said.

" And how would you know that?" I said.

" Selphie looked through it and found the name on most of the belongings."

" It was better than Zell or Irvine looking through it!" I heard Selphie.

" Why the hell is that?"

" Zell, you eat more food than the rest of us, and there was food in that bag."

" I wouldn't eat any of her food!"

Rinoa was trying hard to not laugh at this small arguement that could be heard only in the hallway by my communicater. And Seifer was smirking.

" It sounds so like you Chicken-wuss," Seifer said.

" Seifer? Why don't you come down here and tell that in my face!" Zell yelled.

" Zell, shut-up and continue searching," I said. " Once you're done, bring whatever that belongs to Rose to Doctor Kadowaki's office."

" Alrigh', will do," he said as I shut the communicater.

" Now that it's almost 9 Rinoa, start watching Rose as soon as Kadowaki is done with the check-up. Seifer, you take Rinoa's place at around 12, and I take over at 4 am."

" 'Kay Squall," Rinoa said as she goes back into the office.

" Seifer, you better get some sleep while you can," I said as I headed towards the dorms.

" Sure, whatever," I heard Seifer said as I got out of the hallway. I reached my room at last.

_' It has been a long day...'_ I thought as I plopped onto my bed. _' Maybe tomorrow, all these troubles will get better... Who am I kidding? It's going to be a bit more complicated, especially with the girl...'_ I lay down. _' Why did NORG keep that girl down there? Where did she come from anyway? And I personally doubt that she'll trust us, not after what NORG put her through. I would be the same way...'_ I turned over to my side. _' What is it with experimenting on people anyway? Doctor Odine is the exact way, with Ellone, Sis. Sure, she had strong powers, including taking people to the past. What sort of powers does this Rose have that interested NORG and Ultimecia? ... I should stop thinking all these questions, and find out the answers when Rose does wake up...' _I thought as sleep slowly consumed me.


	2. The Experiment Awakens

**DISCLAIMER**

I do NOT own theFF8 characters, just Rose and others...

* * *

**Chapter II:** The "Experiment" Awakens

Seifer's P.O.V.

" Goodnight you two," Doctor Kadowaki said as she walks off to her own dorm. I came to switch with Rinoa, who was more than willing to pass the duty to me and go to bed.

" Thanks Seifer!" she said as she walks off to her room too. I sighed heavily as I sat down in the chair placed by the girl's bed.

_' Wee, what alot of fun to watch someone that was trapped in the Garden for who-knows-how-long,'_ I thought as I leaned back and my head rested on the back of the chair. _' Four hours really isn't going to be a problem, but it gets boring, since there isn't something to do while waiting for either the girl wakes up or Squall comes take my place.'_ I stare up at the ceiling, since what else could I do? Taking a nap is out of the question. I leaned my head back up to look at the girl. From my point of view, she doesn't look like someone who has powerful abilities. Then again, neither did Ellone, though she was the very one that Ultimecia was after. Well, whatever the reason is, we're bound to find out once she wakes up.

Soon, about 2 hours passed by at a creeping crawl. I kept nearly falling asleep, being so bored. My eyes started closing again when-

" No..." I heard suddenly. I looked up at the girl, who had just turned her head to the other side.

_' What is she suddenly dreaming about?'_ I thought. It looked more like a nightmare than a dream though. I could see cold-sweat on her face. But for all I know of, she was running a high fever or something. After a few more miutes of seeing if she was going to wake up, I leaned forward closer. With no gloves on, I hesitatly placed a hand on her forehead. A flash suddenly came to my vision. I have no clue of what's happening, I felt like I couldn't move. A scene suddenly appeared before me, though it was only for about seven seconds before my hand jerked away. The whole thing disappeared as fast as it appeared. _' What the hell just happened?' _I thought, shaking my head as though I had a headache. The scene is still in my head though. I could see people running and screaming. A laugh of cruelness was heard over everybody else as spells comes out of nowhere, killing anyone that they hit. And to top it off, I have seen some sphere in the sky over-looking the whole thing, and in it was... the same girl that's in bed. I blinked a few times, trying to make sense of this. _' Have I just seen her dream?'_ I wondered. _' Or was it my imagination? I doubt it though...'_ Sitting there, wondering, I decided to check it out again. My hand slowly touched her forehead again. Nothing happened. Now I'm just plain confused. But now I can't do anything, other than stay awake to watch her. She must be about to wake up if she is getting this nightmare after hours later since removed from that weird container.

After about 30 minutes later, the nightmare seemed to have ended, because she suddenly bolted up, wide awake. Luckily, I look like I'm asleep, since I almost nodded off yet again. Slightly opening my eyes just enough to see, I could see her holding her head, her hands shaking a bit. She then lowered them, her face now has a cold and emotionless feature to them instead of that face of fear and anger from just seconds ago. She blinks at her surrounding, then looks down at the covers and her new clothes. Being down in the basement for a long while, she was accustomed to seeing grey walls and the chemicals on the tables, herself being examined by the people that worked for NORG. She looks around the room, then sees me. She narrowed her eyes at me, most likely suspisious if I am one of those scientists. She pushed the covers off of her, standing on the other side of the bed, still keeping an eye on me. She had to hang on to the other chair next to her, her legs not taking the weight of herself completly. Her right hand has a glove on it, covering her wrist completly. Rinoa pointed it out when we were carrying the girl to the doc's office. We will never know what she is hiding until later though, if we ever convinced her to show us.

The girl finally was standing on her own without the help of the chair. She looks over to me again, then grabs her own clothes and her bag. Still watching me, she walks around the wall, then disappeared behind it to the other part of the room. I carefully pulled out my communicator, then flipped it open and turned it on. I can only hope that Squall will hear the ringing, but will not say anything and just watch the screen. He finally opened his open, but before he could say a thing, I gave him the 'Shut-up' signal, and then just faced the view screen to the rest of the room, towards the door. Luckily the screen is dark, so the girl wouldn't know that someone is actually watching from the oher side. I quickly set the communicator on the side table, and then went back to the position the girl had seen me in. She will most likely not notice the suddenly new item on the table. Good thing I did this quickly, because after about 9 seconds, she was stepping out again, but in her own clothes on now with the bag on her back. She looks around for awhile before finally finding her weapon in the far corner. I was tensed up, ready to defend myself if she was going to try and attack me. But all she did was grabbed her weapon, then slipped it into the make-shift sheath that was on the bag she owns. The weapon looks like a rod, but with a large head on top, three tops on it, and with spikes on the tops, the middle one the longest. The head has a hole in it, making it look like something was to exit out of it or something. The whole thing was light brown, and the last thing to add is the two things that is hanging off around under the head thing. A ring and a bracelet, both of them hanging by two looped strings. (( People, the rod itself looks like the Tiger Racket from the FF9, just with spikes on the tops. So you all know!)) She gives me another glance, then leaves the room, though not without first finding her balance with the new weight and the sudden turn around she did. I waited until I was sure that she was just a bit far, though not so far that I couldn't find her. I picked up the communicator.

" Seifer, go follow her. I'll wake the others," Squall said quietly.

" Yeah, thanks," I said as I gave a nod, then started to go after the girl. I was able to see her go to the right. Being quiet, I quickly followed. It's not easy to sneak around in the halls, but luckily, she seems occupied by a thought. It seems that she's heading back down in the basement. " Squall, I think she's heading to the basement."

" Alright, I'll tell Quistis, who is still down there. Squall out," Squall said before shutting his communicator off. I placed mine back in my own pocket. The girl walked up the steps to the elevator.

_' I was right, she is going back down,' _I thought as she steps onto it after it opened. The elevator closed and started heading down as I stepped around the corner. No reason to hide until the elevator takes me down too. I had to wait, and hope that I could get down there without that girl noticing once I do go down.

* * *

Quistis's P.O.V.

" Alright Squall, thanks for the heads up," I said as I setted the communicator down on the console, turning it off. I have actually fallen asleep here until he called, but I was able to record the documents from the hard-drives, so I really didn't have to worry about anything. But now I have to pretend to sleep this time, because the girl, Rose, is now heading back down here. I quickly laid my head in my arms as I hear the elevator coming down. After awhile, Rose finally entered the room. She kept completly quiet as she looks around, walking slowly. She spotted me, watched me for a few minutes, then turned to the machine that she was found in. She headed over to the table next to the machine, to those jars with the silver substance. But unless she could break it open, there's no way to open the jars, since there was some sort of locking device on it. Believe me, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, and me couldn't find a way to open it.

Rose started to mess with the mechimasim, trying to break it herself. I could see her growing a bit frustrated, but she just kept trying. As she does this, the elevator came down the second time. It's probably Seifer. The girl didn't seem to hear it. Then Rose stopped and put a hand over top of one of them. Call me crazy, or deillusional, but I thought I seen her nails grow out and sharpen. She then drove her hand right through the top of the metal! She pulled her hand out, and blood was coming out from the gashes she got from the edges of the now open top. She did the sme thing with her other hand to the second jar, more blood dripped a little from that hand. This is when I thought I have gone crazy. The silver liquid started floating out of the beakers and swirled around both of her hands. When the stuff moved away, there was no more injured gashes on her hands.

_' Is it some sort of healing properties?'_ I thought. Hopefully, my eyes aren't open as big as saucers from this sight as it would have been. The girl seemed to know what to do with that stuff, because she remained still as the substance surrounded her head, then disappeared as an image of a golden-brown horn showed for just a few seconds before also disappearing. I'll bet anything that the substance is part of her strength, because earlier, she looked like she could be pushed over by a feather. But now, she looks as though she could take on anyone that dares to get in her way and win. It's so weird. I heard the elevator come down the third time. And this time, footsteps was heard, not like Seifer being quiet and watching. It was Squall, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, and Rinoa. Seifer came up behind them. Rose looks over at them, her eyes are narrowed in slits. She looks over at me, probably knowing that I am awake. I lifted my head, since there's no need to pretend, is there?

" Alright, no need to feel threatened," Squall said when Rose was tensed, ready to spring into action if she needed to. " We were the ones that found you down here."

" ..." she says nothing for awhile. " What happened to that bastard, NORG?" she finally said, her voice void of any emotion. It nearly sent shivers down my back, but being with Squall and Seifer for a long time, I was nearly used to it.

" We defeated him," Zell said. " It was either that or he hands our heads on a platter to Ultimecia."

" Yeah, what he said," Selphie said.

" Now you should answer a few questions for us so we can have the facts," Zell said. " Why the hell did NORG turn you into a guaine pig?"

" Does everyone always think that if you save one's life, you could get all the answers from that victim? If you did, then that's just plain stupiditiy," Rose said to Zell. Oh yeah, she and Seifer could get along just fine together.

" She has a point Chicken-wuss," Seifer said.

" Oh shut-up already Seifer!" Zell yelled at him from the front.

" How are you feeling?" Rinoa asked Rose.

" ... I'm fine," she said as she actually tries to walk around Zell. He wasn't about to let her go without some answers though.

" Oh no ya don't," he said as he steps in front of her. " You're going to answer the questions."

" Zell, that's a very bad idea," I said, remembering her claws, which, by the way, are still sharpened at the ends.

" All I'm asking for is answers! Can ya at least answer them?" Zell said, grabbing her arm. Bad move for him. Rose grabs it and twists it, making him let go. " Ow! Dammit!" Zell said as he grabs his wrist. " If it's a fight you want, it's what you get!" he said as he went into his fighting stance.

" Zell, stop it," Squall said with finality in his command. Zell looks over at him. He was ready for a fight. He looks back at Rose, then sighs as he relaxes.

" Alrigh', I probably deserved that pain," he said with a smile. Rose didn't smile back though.

" Your name's Rose, right?" Selphie asked. Rose looked slightly surprised, but just nods. " Sorry, I looked through your bag to find out what your name was," Selphie said a bit guiltily, but still her usual self. " Oh! Introduction time!" she said, grinning. " I'm Selphie, and I'm a specialist at nunchaku weapons!" She shows off her weapon.

" Since Selphie started the intro, I might as well too. I'm Rinoa," Rinoa said as she offered the hand that doesn't have her pin throw weapon on it. Rose just nods, not shaking Rinoa's hand. Rinoa just smiles again at Rose as she shrugs her shoulders, letting her hand drop. She was most likely not expecting Rose to shake hands, though she tried anyways.

" As you heard from the leader, I'm Zell," Zell said, punching a few times in front of him. " M'specialty is martial arts."

" The name's Irvine. Pleasure to meet'cha," Irvine said. Met a new girl for a few seconds, and he's already trying to hit on her. Typical...

" Ignore him," I said when Rose rolled her eyes. She probably caught on to his plan already. " My name is Quistis. I was an Instructor of Balamb, but I became a SeeD later on."

" This is the leader of us all, Squall. All hail Squall!" Zell said, laughing. Squall just rolls his eyes, though he was smiling just a bit.

" Squall Lionheart," he said.

" And last, but not least-" Rinoa started. Zell snorted. " Seifer."

" You all finally got to me," Seifer said with a smile/smirk. " Took ya'll long enough."

" Hey, if you wanted to go sooner, you should've spoke up," Rinoa said. " But anyway, we are all SeeDs, so you don't have to worry about anything."

" ... whatever," Rose said. " I'll take your word on it."

" Hey, can we get the hell out of here now? The chemicals are getting to me here," Zell complained.

" Yeah, let's get back to 1st floor. We'll talk later tomorrow, it's late," Selphie jumped into the conversation. In about a week from now, after the SeeD field test for the new SeeD agents to add to the ranks, there's going to be the usual party, and Selphie is in charge of the committee. Meaning the music, the decorations, and so on. I'm willing to bet that she was working on the plans until Squall called her.

" Alright, alright, I get it," Squall said. He's also keen on getting more sleep. " Rose, Rinoa will take you to your room so you can sleep, or at least get away from us for a few hours. You can give us some answers then, if you feel like it. Then you can take a tour of the Garden, again, if you want to."

" Yeah, sure, whatever..." was Rose's only response. She's too much like Seifer and Squall when they were distant from everyone else months ago. Add Seifer and Squall's attitude together from then, multiplyed 10 times. It's just plain weird to have this attitude from someone who is about 16 years old and is a female... What sort of life did she had anyway?

* * *

Rinoa's P.O.V.

" So, what did you do before NORG or whoever it was captured you?" I asked Rose as I showed her the way to the dormentries.

Rose doesn't answer right away. " ... Just traveling," she finally answered.

" Travel? For what, adventure?"

" ... No, my life is about traveling."

" What, don't you go home sometimes to relax?" I knew after about some seconds that I have hit a raw nerve, because she did not answer at all. " Alright, next question. What sort of weapon you have anyway? It's not something I have ever seen."

" ... It's called the Holy Life rod. And please don't ask about the name. It was passed down to me, with no reason why it's called what its called. It's the best weapon I ever had though," Rose answered. Maybe I'm reaching through to her? " Now let me ask a question here. Why the hell do you even try to look like you care?"

_' Okay, maybe I'm NOT reaching through to her, she barely even trust anyone'_ I thought. " What are you talking about? Of course I care."

" ... Is this my room?" she asked when I stopped in front of the door.

" Yeah. We got you a single dormentry, since we figured you didn't want to share a room with a stranger," I said, laughing a bit. She didn't join in, but she just nodded. I then gave her the card to the room, since these doors slids open sideways.

" Thanks," she said as she opens the door with it.

" Hey, if you need anything, I'm just next door," I said, pointing to the right of her room. She nods again as she throws her bag onto the bed. " Well, g'night then," I said as I went to my room now. I plopped onto my bed and lay there. I was now offically happy to get back to sleep. _'Rose reminds me of Squall when I first met him,'_ I thought. _'She doesn't like talking, and barely mentions her past. Well, maybe she'll be in a better mood tomorrow,' _was my final thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Answers To Questions

**DISCLAIMER**

I do NOT own any of these characters of Final Fantasy VIII. The only characters I DO own is Rose, Malshano, Zikomo, Ryu,&Cosmos.

* * *

**Chapter III:** Answers To Questions

3rd Person P.O.V.

" Squall! It's time to wake up!" Selphie said outside of Squall's door. It was already 9:00 am, and the leader has to be awake like everyone else.

" I'm up, I'm up," Squall responded as he sat up and sits on the side of the bed. He sighs as he hears Selphie walk away. _' Man, I barely got any sleep, thanks to some nightmare,'_ he thought.

_' How can Selphie act so cheerful in the mornings?'_

As Squall got up and gets dressed, everyone was already in the cafiteria eating hotdogs #You'd think they will get tired of the same thing everyday...#

" So, has anyone seen Rose? Or have she just stayed in her room?" Rinoa asked everyone.

" Most likely still in her room," Quistis said.

" Well, Headmaster Cid would like to meet her soon and maybe ask some questions."

" What's that about Rose?" Zell asked as he joined the table with a couple of hotdogs at hand.

" Nothing Chicken-wuss," Seifer said, shaking his head.

" Seifer, will you stop calling-"

" You two stop arguing," Squall said as he entered the cafiteria and sat down with Rinoa. " It's too early for that."

" Mornin' to you too," Rinoa said, laughing a bit. " Had a good sleep?"

" Not really, but it's nothing to cry over," he responded. " Any missions from Cid, Seifer?"

" Nah, nothin' for today right now, other than see if we could get any anwsers from Rose."

" I have a feeling that that's going to be a bit difficult..."

" One of us should go see if she's up," Rinoa said. " Any volinteers?"

" ... Ah, what the hell, I'll go," Seifer said. " It's better than me arguing with Chicken-wuss here," he said as he stands up, grabs his gunblade, and walks out of the cafiteria.

" Dammit Seifer, I told you to stop calling me Chicken-wuss," Seifer heard Zell say. Seifer just chuckles as he headed to the dorms.

Rose was listening to the CD player as she sits by the window. Listening to the group 'Drowning Pool' was better than thinking, in her opinion. She heard knocking on the door.

" Hey, you up?" she heard Seifer say on the other side of the door. She sighs as she stands up, CD player still in hand, and goes over to the door, opening it.

" Yes? What are you here for?"

" Well, aren't you Miss Sunshine in the mornings? I'm just here to make sure you were up," Seifer said. " What's that you have there?" he asked, indicating the CD player.

" It's called music..." Rose semi-snapped, then sighs. " It's a CD player," she then said, not as coldly.

" A CD player?"

_' Oh yeah, CD players don't exist here...'_ Rose thought to herself. " Here, just listen to it," she said as she took her headphones off and handed to Seifer. He took it and put the headphones on. He hears nothing until Rose pushes the 'Play' button. The music 'Sinner' instintly began playing in his ears. At first surprised, he then relaxed and listens to it. Rose goes over to the bed and grabbed her bag that she left on it the whole night. She hadn't bothered even trying to sleep last night, so she had been looking out the window to outside. " So, what's the purpose of the building, other than house many people?"

" It's a place where students come and try to become SeeDs, which is basically a merchenary group," Seifer replied after realizing Rose just asked a question. " I thought everyone knew that."

" I don't listen to stuff like that. Plus because of how long I have been traveling, I rarely stay in one place to even bother asking directions."

" How long HAVE you been traveling?" Seifer asked.

" ... I think about seven years, if I remember correctly."

" SEVEN years? So you have been alone since you were, what, nine?"

" Yup." Rose pulled her bag onto her back.

" So you have been away from your hometown for seven years?"

" Yeah, I have." Rose sighs. " Well, I guess I'll go explore Balamb Garden, since I'm bored."

" Do you want your CD player back?"

" Nah, you can listen to it. When I want it back, I'll let you know," Rose said as she headed out of the room. Seifer stood there, then went after her.

" Hey, I'll show you around the place. That way, you won't get lost," he said. " That alright?"

" Sure. Thank you."

" No problem. I'll show you the library first..."

* * *

Seifer's P.O.V.

Giving Rose a tour around the Garden only took about an hour, which was actually surprising. She pretty much stayed quiet, though she did talk a little bit. Mostly asking questions about Balamb Garden and SeeDs. I even got answers to some questions I had.

" So NORG captured you by the orders of Sorceress Ultimecia? Why was she interested in you?"

" Probably because of some abilities I have," she replied. " I really don't know what the purpose was though. It's not like they can copy the powers."

" Don't underestimate those bastards of scientists.Dr. Odine was actually able to copy Ellone's power to go back in the past, though only to watch the event from somebody's point of view."

" It figures..." Rose said. " But anyway, thanks for showing me around."

" Your welcome Rose," I said, kinda surprised that she was thanking me. " By the way, Headmaster Cid would like to meet you sometime today."

" The guy that runs the place?"

" Yeah. He also wants to ask some questions."

Rose sighs in annoyance. " Great... I just can't wait to meet him..."

" Ah, don't worry too much. He'll ask few questions, and won't push you into answering. That's one of the reasons why everyone likes him being the Headmaster."

Rose nods, understanding. " Well, I guess I oughta go meet him and get it over with then."

" He should be in the cafiteria, meeting everyone else. Let's head on over there, since he needs to talk to you and needs to see me, too."

" Okay."

Arriving at the cafiteria about 5 minutes later, we heard people talking, one of which belonged to the Headmaster.

" - and then she actually stabbed right into the top and opening it that way, even though it has cut her hands up badly. But as soon as she removed her hands, which I could swear to you that had _claws_ instead of nails, the substance came right out of the containers and first swirled around her hands. It healed her hands completly! And as soon as that was done, the stuff floated around her head, then disappeared. It was just plain-"

" Looks like we missed some of this party," I said outloud, intrupting what Quistis was saying. Rose, standing nearby, looked as though she was going to attack Quistis with duct tape or something if she kept talking. " I've been showing Rose around the Garden, so that's why we're late, sir."

" No problem Seifer," Cid said as he came over to us. " Hello, Rose, isn't it? I'd say welcome to Balamb Garden, but seeing you have been here for months without us ever knowing, I guess I'll just say it's great to meet you. I wish I've known that NORG was up to something, and I could've done something to help."

_' Yeah, that sort of talking is working REAL well... Remind her where she have been for the last several months...'_ I thought as I looked at Rose. She didn't show any emotion on her face when Cid mentioned NORG, though her eyes gave it away. She had the look of anger. It disappeared as soon as it appeared.

" You probably couldn't have done anything, sir, even if you did knew. But it's a pleasure to meet you anyway, too," Rose responded after a few seconds of silence. Cid held out his hand, expecting Rose to shake hands. When Rose didn't shake his hand, Cid just lowered his hand down, though he looks like he expected that to happen.

" So Rose, I've heard from Rinoa that you have been traveling before NORG captured you. Do you have a hometown that maybe we could contact the people there and let them know you're okay?" Cid asked.

" No need to bother, sir, since they aren't expecting me to return for awhile longer. I'm sure they don't need to know that I've been experimented on for months," Rose said. " I don't want them to worry."

" Alright, if you really want that to be," Cid said. " You are welcome to stay as long as you like. Will you be willing to answer some of my questions, so I know what NORG was doing before we defeated him?"

Rose debated about it for a few seconds. " ... yes, I will give you answers."

" Thank you for saying yes. I'll let you come to my office once you feel ready to talk, if that's okay. I hope to see you soon, Rose," Cid said as he began to head out of the cafiteria.

" ... wait a moment please, Headmaster Cid," Rose suddenly said as she ran after him and talked to him for a few minutes. Cid looked very thoughtful for a little while, then said something to Rose.

" What do you think she is saying to him?" Selphie asked Rinoa. Rinoa just shrugged as she watched Cid nod his head and walked out of the cafiteria. Rose came back over and sat down at the table.

" So? What you asked him?" Rinoa asked.

Rose shooked her head. " You'll find out later, maybe," she said.

" Okay, fine, leave us in the dark. So what are you going to do now?"

" I guess I'll stay here until I find a reason to leave. Like maybe some certain info that I'm chasing, but until then, I'm staying."

" Sounds like we got a temporary new student," I joked.

" I'll be ignoring jokes like that," Rose said as she pulled out a thick book from her bag and began reading it.

" One without a sense of humor, well that's too bad," Zell said.

" Don't make me get up and beat your ass," was Rose's response.

" Oh, I'm SO scared," Zell said as he laughs. " Besides, you know I was just joking."

" You're only saying that because you know she would beat you in a small battle in less than a few minutes," I said. " Chicken-wuss."

" Dammit, how many times do I-"

" Guys, knock it off," Squall said. " Headmaster Cid did give us a mission for today."

" Oh great, a mission..." Zell said. " What is it?"

" There seems to be a small group of Galbadia soldiers who are trying to take over Timber again."

" What for this time?" I said.

" Who knows, probably just a place to sleep, or something. But we are to go to Timber and help the citizens out, and maybe make peace between us and Galbadia."

" Hell, let's go now," Zell said. " We taking the Ragnorok?"

" Of course. But first thing to clear up- only me, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, and Irvine are going. Sorry Seifer, but you are to saty here."

" Fine, it'll just be another boring day for me then," I said grudgingly. " Don't enjoy yourselves too much without me."

" Don't worry, we won't," Irvine said as he hoisted his gun onto his shoulder. " C'mon Selphie, I'll race you, and whoever wins will get to pilot the ship," he said slyly before taking off.

" Hey! No fair, you have a head-start!" Selphie yelled as she ran desperatly to catch up. Everyone also left, leaving me and Rose in the cafiteria.

" Another day, where they have the fun and I'm stuck here..." I sighed, sitting down at the table with Rose.

" Eh. I don't blame you for feeling left out," Rose said as she continued reading her book. I didn't expect her to even listen to me.

" I'll get my fun soon, but it was probably best that I didn't go. I have used to be the one to control the army of Galbadia..."

" You?" Rose looked up at me. I certaintly gained her attention.

" Yeah... I have used to be a Sorceress Ultimecia's Knight, and being under her control, I controlled the force of the army."

" Under her control as in you weren't the one who had the free will to do what you want?"

" Yeah."

" Then it wasn't your fault," Rose said plainly.

" Your one of the few who just forgives me and let the past begone..." I said, kinda amazed that she didn't freak.

" For how I see it, if you didn't have any free will and yet it was you who did the worse things ever, it wasn't your fault, but the one who was controlling you. I'm just one of the few who do see that fact," she said. " Too bad that's about how many there is that sees that."

" ...for someone who is cold to people, you know how to make one feel better," I commented.

Rose just buries her head back into her book. I thought I have seen a hint of pink on her cheeks. " Your welcome."

" What are you reading anyway?" I asked as I looked at the title of it. " _' The History of Life & Its Protectors'_? Who, in their right minds, would want to read a history book? And what kind of title is it?"

" It's not just any history book, it is my family's history that is in it," Rose said, a bit annoyed.

" Shouldn't you know your own family history by your parents, and not from a book?"

Rose narrows her eyes. " Maybe I found this in an attic, and decided to read it. What's it to you?"

" Whoa, chill Rose. Nothing against reading," I said in mock surrender. " I'm going to head to the Training Center and leave you to your reading. Catch you later," I said as I got up and headed over to the area.

After about 5 straight hours of fighting monsters, I finally decided to take a break. Shaking my gunblade of moster blood, I headed out of the arena and into the halls.

" I guess I'll head outside and sit somewhere out there," I said outloud as I headed for the exit. As I passed the old man that is stationed next to the small gates, I heard him say something that made me laugh.

" Those little hoodlims, they are always up to something. I know they are!"

_' The old guy is a bit too paradoid,'_ I thought as I sat down next to the large tree that was fenced in with the Garden building. It was decided that the Garden become stationary, unless needed to move in defense, emergencies, or any other reasons that involves the need to move. It was better than having it moved time and again. I laid my head back against the tree and closed my eyes, sighing. With the sun blazing, and the cool light breeze, it was a day to just relax. And with the breeze, it almost sounded like someone was singing.

" You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled at me and said

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said ' No,

I don't think life is quite that simple'

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go"

_' ...what a minute, someone IS singing,'_ I thought as I opened my eyes. It sounded very faint, like the song was being sung from the top of the building. I looked around to see if I could see who was singing the song. Whoever it was, she has quite a talent. It actually is a lovely voice.

" The daily thing that keeps us all busy

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go"

_' Who is singing? I've haven't heard of this song before,'_ I wondered as I scanned the windows. There was only one that was open. And it belongs to Rose. _' Is Rose singing?'_ I continued to sit there, listening.

" Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before."

_' Sounds like that's the end of the song,'_ I thought. I was actually hoping for hearing another song. For awhile there's nothing but silence, but then I started to hear humming a different song from Rose's room. Despite myself, I was humming along. The song was familiar, though I have no clue as of why. It was only then that I found myself nearly asleep when my communicator suddenly came to life. I found it somewhere in my pockets and flipped it open. " Seifer here."

" Seifer, this is Squall. We were able to take care of the trouble, but Zell, Selphie, and Irvine were seperated from us. They're going to take the train back to Balamb and be there tomorrow.. Can you meet them there with a vehicle?"

" Sure, no problem. See ya at the Garden then," I said as I flipped the communicator off. I got up and went back inside, heading towards the Parking area. Before I reached it though, I thought about if I should ask Rose if she wanted to tag along. Deciding to ask, I changed course and went to the dorms. Stopping in front of Rose's door, I knocked.

" That you Seifer?"

" Yeah, open up. I want to ask you something."

Rose poked her head out the door. " What is it?"

" I'm heading to Balamb to pick up Selphie, Irvine, and Zell. Though I'm staying at the hotal for the night, since they're arriving tomorrow afternoon. You wanna come?"

Rose cocked her head slightly, thinking. " ... sure."

" 'Kay, cool. Come with me to the Parking place so we can pick up a vehicle." And thus, we started heading to Balamb together.


	4. The Hunt

**DISCLAIMER**

Again, don't own FF8 characters...

* * *

**Chapter IV: **The Hunt

Seifer's P.O.V.

During the half of the ride, silence filled the vehicle. Rose was sitting in the passenger seat, staring out of the window. The silence is getting to me.

" So Rose, have you been to the town Balamb?" I asked. She seemed to be snapped out of a trance.

" No, I haven't," she said as she looked at me.

" Then I should give you a tour there too," I said as I flashed her a smile.

" Why not? A tour sounds good," she said. " Anything special there?"

" The Balamb fish dish," I laughed. " It's really good."

" I'll bet it is."

" No, really. You should try it when we get there. You'll fall in love with it, like everyone else who tried it."

" Eh. Maybe I will." It sounded more like a 'No way, no how'.

" And sometimes, the Card Queen is there near the train station."

" Card Queen? The one who can change the rules of the game just by being there?"

" The very same."

" Well, now I know where to challange her if I feel like it."

" How good are you at the game?"

" To put it simply: I've collected alot of cards by winning. And I haven't lost yet."

" Then you're a pro, right?"

" I don't know what rank I am. I guess I am a pro. But there's people out there that are better than me, that's a fact."

I became silent for a few minutes. " Hey Rose, were you singing earlier?"

" Huh?" She looked surprised. " Yeah, but how did you hear me?"

" Well, I was outside about 5 hours after being in the Training Center, by that large tree. And your window was open, so your song traveled by the breeze. The first one was very beautiful. So was the second one, though it had no words to it." I smiled again. " You have a lovely voice."

" Er..." Rose turned her head away. But I seen the blush that was beginning to creep on her face. " ...thanks."

" Your welcome Rose," I said. " Hey, I have an idea. You think you could sing so it passes the time?"

" What?"

" I really mean it! Please?" I begged, giving her the best puppy-dog face.

" But... Oh, not the puppy-dog trick... No, I don't wanna... Stop giving me that look... Please don't make me... Grr!" Rose gave up resisting. " Okay, fine, I'll sing..."

" Ah-ha, I win," I said. " Make sure that the song is good."

" Oh shut-up before I seriously change my mind," she threatened. She gave some thought as she picked a song.

" Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake, Everybody's empty &

Everything is so messed up, Preoccupied without you I cannot live at all

My whole world surrounds you, I stumble and I crawl &

You could be my someone, you can be my scene, You know that I'll protect

You from all of the obscene, I wonder what you're doin', Imagine where you are

There's oceans in between us, But that's not very far

Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away?

Well you shoved in my face--This pain you gave to me

Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away?

Well you shoved in my face

Everyone is changing, There's no one left that's real

Make up your own ending, And let me know just how you feel

Cause I am lost without you, I cannot live at all

My whole world surrounds you, I stumble then I crawl &

You could be my someone, you can be my scene, You know that

I will save you from all of the unclean, I wonder what

You're doing, I wonder where you are

There's oceans in between us, But that's not very far

Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away?

Well you shoved in my face--This pain you gave to me

Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away?

Well you shoved in my face--This pain you gave to me

Nobody told me what you thought, Nobody told me what to say

Everyone showed you where to turn, Showed you when to run away

Nobody showed you where to hide, Nobody told you what to say

Everone showed you where to turn, Showed you when to run away

Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away?

Well you shoved in my face--This pain you gave to me

Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away?

Well you shoved in my face--This pain you gave to me

This pain you gave to me

This pain you gave to me."

# By Puddle of Mudd, called 'Blurry'. It's number 5 on the cd 'Come Clean'#

" That was really good," I said after she stopped. " I know, I'll tell Selphie to assign you to sing at the party!"

" Don't you dare do that," Rose said.

" But you're good! And Selphie is looking for people who could sing."

" I may be good, but I don't want to sing for people."

" What? Stage fright?" I teased. " I thought you don't care about what people thinks about you."

" ...whatever," she said, turning to the window again.

" Jeez, I was only teasing. Man, Zell was right, you don't have much of a sense of humor... that was scary, I just _agreed_ with what Zell said."

" That is scary," Rose said as she actually laughed slightly.

" I know... Hey, wait a minute, you laughed! I made you laugh!" I said as I glanced at her. She gave a small smile, then looked forward.

" Is that the town?" she asked.

" Yup. Welcome to Balamb!"

We drove through the arch and towards the sea port, where the parking spaces were at. As we neared, I spotted Fujin and Raijin at the dock! I beeped the horn as I parked.

" Yo guys!" I yelled at them as I opened the door. " Any luck catching fish?"

" Hey Seifer! Good to see you, ya know?"

" AFFIRMATIVE."

" What'cha doin' here Seifer? For more Balamb fish?"

" Ah, no. I'm here to pick up Zell, Selphie, and Irvine when they arrive on the train. And to give someone a tour of the town."

" Someone? Who is it?" Raijin asked.

" Just a sec, let me get her out of the car." I went over to the car and knocked on the window to get her attention. After motioning her to get out, I waited until she came out and around the back. " I want to introduce you to a couple of my friends," I told her as I tossed an arm over her shoulders, leading her to the docks. " Guys, this is Rose. Rose, these are Raijin and Fujin."

" Rose, eh? Nice to meet you, ya know?" Raijin said as he, as everone else, tried to shake hands with her. No success, as usual. Rose only nodded in response.

" You can relax, you know," I said to her. She rolls her eyes. " Don't worry Raijin, she's like this to everyone, even to the Headmaster. I asked her if she wanted to tag along, and she did."

" Ain't much of a talker, are ya?"

" So? It's my right to talk or be silent," Rose answered.

" Not only does she talk, she's quite a - "

" Don't even say it, Seifer," Rose said as she glared at me. I couldn't help but laugh though.

" Alright, alright, I won't say."

" SEIFER, LUNCH?"

" Since you mentioned it, I am a little hungry. Let's go to the hotal then!"

Sitting at the table eating was more relaxing than it was at the Garden. All of us but Rose were enjoying the Balamb fish.

" Come on Rose, you should eat. You haven't eaten for a long time, considering being stuck in the basement for months on end, and not eating last night nor today. You must be hungry."

" Please, who died and made you my mother? I'll eat when I want to."

" Fine, it's your funeral."

" Seifer, what did you mean, ' Stuck in the basement for months'?"

" I'll explain later."

" So Rose, how good are you in battle? Ya any good, ya know?" Raijin asked.

" Why would you want to know?"

" I am just asking. I thought that maybe we could train in the field together, ya know? Fight monsters, ya know?"

" Eh. Maybe we'll do that later, but I don't know. Depends on my mood."

" Sounds good. Hope we can all go together, ya know?"

" YES."

" Well, I guess we have a plan after the tour. Let's go Rose, I'm done eating." I stood up, Rose doing the same. " We'll meet you back here guys, 'kay?"

" Alrigh' Seifer. See ya guys later."

" Okay Rose, I'll show you the train station. I know there's not much there, but you'll still want to know where it is."

" Yeah, I better know where the stations are in towns," Rose said as she exits the hotal after me, walking beside me now.

" As you can see, there's the weapon shop," I said as I pointed it out. Rose nodded as we walked by it. " And there before you enter the station, that's the item shop. It doesn't look like it is, but they sell stuff other than trinkints."

" Alrighty, I would have walked by it if you didn't me that. They really should put a sign that says that they sell potions and all that."

" Yeah, they should. But anyway, you buy the tickets from that machine that is next to the train tracks, near the steps. Have you ever taken the train once?"

" Once, I did."

" Then I guess that's it with the train station, eh?" I said. " Then how about the beach that the people swim at?"

" Why do we want to go there?"

" Oh, come on. This way, you know where to swim when you want to relax, have fun. Don't you do even that?"

" I didn't have time to have fun," she simply said. " Not with what I'm chasing."

" Chasing?"

" Nevermind, I didn't mean to say that..." she said as she looks away. " You were going to show me the beach, weren't you?"

" Yeah, this way," I said, though I'm completly curious about what she is chasing. But she wasn't about to tell me, so I didn't push the subject.

After the 15 minute tour, we met up with Raijin and Fujin at the doors of the Balamb Hotal.

" Ready ta go, Seifer?"

" Yeah, let's get ourselves some monsters," I said as I laughed. " You in Rose?"

" Duh. Let's go," she said as we began walking towards the forest that was past the arch.

" Since, we're all going, let's make a bet, ya know? Whoever gets the least amount of monsters will have to pay for the hotal rooms, and dinner. Ya'll up for it, ya know?"

" ACCEPTED. SEIFER?"

" You mean each of us has to kill as many monsters as possible and the loser has to pay it all?"

" Yeah."

" Then of course I'm accepting! I never back down from challenges like that." We looked at Rose, who shrugged as she grabbed her rod weapon from the sheath.

" I'll take that challange as well."

" Then the hunts begins! See ya guys when you're paying!" Raijin said as he ran for one section of the forest. Fujin went another direction, leaving me and Rose alone. After looking at each other, I smiled at her as I took off in another direction.

" See you later Rose!" I yelled over my shoulder.

**And unknown to them, a shadow figure was watching them, preparing to attack Rose. He chuckled as he follows Rose.**

**_' I'll kill you eventually, White Cheetah. Just wait until you're completly alone,' _he thought. _' I going to kill you before they come and try to capture you. My revenge will be carried out, even if killing you will destroy the plan they had to taking control the universe and getting her revenge against the SeeDs.'_ He watched Rose for awhile longer as she killed monsters, then disappeared into the forest.**


	5. The Beginning of Feelings

**DISCLAIMER**

Again, I don't own FF8... own only my own characters...

* * *

**Chapter V:** The Beginning of Feelings

Seifer's P.O.V.

" Phew... I think 37 monsters is good enough..." I said as I wiped the blade of the Caterchilpillar #I got the WHOLE list of monsters, so don't even question the spelling. lol# I just killed. I grabbed my communicator and flipped it open, calling Raijin. " Raijin, think that 3 hours out here is good enough?"

" Yeah, I think so. I'll tell Fujin to head back to the enterance of Balamb, ya know?"

" 'Kay," I said as I closed it. I knew that Rose didn't have one of these things, so I was going to have to find her. I heard a monster roar from the direction that I left Rose, so I headed over in that direction. I spotted some dead Bitebug, so I knew I was heading the right way. After about 10 minutes, I heard someone fighting what sounded like Anacondaurs. _' Sounds like Rose is having fun,'_ I thought as I entered the clearing. Rose has just killed one of the Anacondaurs that had surrounded her. One struck from behind her, but she did a graceful backflip over it and struck its neck with her weapon, breaking it. She then did a sweep to her right, cutting one in half, which left only 3 of them now. I continued to watch her movements as she ran right for one of them and battled it, knocking its mouth away each time it tried to bite her. It wrapped itself around her waist to try and squeeze her to death, but she grabbed it around the neck and throws it across the clearing. All the while one of them found an open spot to attack. It managed to bite her arm! Rose just growls in pain as she killed it by snapping its neck in half. I was about to jump in and help, but Rose then went after the last living Anacondaur. But this time, the Anacondaur sent her weapon flying when she nearly stabbed it. Instead of going for her weapon, she started punching and swiping at the Anacondaur, directing the blows at the head. Some hit the mark, some missed. When the Anacondaur was preparing to strike though, she finally got ahold of his head and stabbed her nails right into his neck. The monster gave a weak shriek before it died.

" Seems like you can fight as well as you can sing," I said as I walked up to her. She sighs at the comment.

" Lay off with my singing, please," she said as she looked at me, though she was smiling a bit.

" Doesn't seem that you mind me knowing you sing. How's your arm?" I asked as I looked at the wound. It looked pretty nasty. She looks at her arm, then shrugs.

" It'll heal."

" Did it poison you though?"

" Probably, probably not," was the response I got.

" Let me take a look at it," I said as I grabbed her arm gently. I felt her try to pull her arm away, but I held onto it firmly, yet gently. She stopped trying after a few seconds. I inspected it to find that the Anacondaur did send a bit of poison into her system. " It did got some venom into you. An antidote can take care of it." I grabbed one of the bottles from my small bag all of us carry around for emergencies. " Here, drink this. It'll rid the poison before it can do any harm to you."

" But I just told you that-"

" I know what you told me, but I'm telling you that you're either going to take it, or I'm going to make you," I intrupted her. She sighs as she took the bottle.

" Fine, whatever," she said as she uncorks it and drinks the antidote.

" So how many monsters did you kill?"

" That last Anacondaur makes 42," she answered when she finished the antidote.

" Man, you're only 5 monsters ahead of me. I better hope that either Raijin or Fujin got the lowest amount. And speaking of which, we're going back to town, the end of the hunt."

" Good enough for me, I'm done with this bet." She starts walking towards to Balamb. " Let's go."

" Alright alright, wait up," I said as I caught up with her. " You know that your wound will have to be cleaned and wrapped up, right?"

" Yeah yeah yeah... I just wanna get back to town," Rose said. " Well, there's the enterance."

" Yup, and there's Raijin and Fujin," I said. " Yo, what's the count for you two?"

" 34 for me."

" 36 TOTAL. YOU?"

" I got 37, and Rose got the grand total of 42. Raijin, you get to pay for all of us," I said as I smirked.

" No..." Raijin whined.

" Oh, suck it up. A bet's a bet, Raijin," I said, smirking a bit. Rose was just shaking her head while smiling slightly. Fujin noticed Rose's blood on her sleeve.

" ROSE, WOUND?" Fujin asked, pointing at her arm.

" Psh, it's nothing to worry about. It's not going to be the first time I got hurt by an attack, and it won't be the last." Rose notices how Fujin and Raijin just looks at her. " Hey, I have also gotten worse wounds than this, so don't worry."

" Alright, alright, let's get to the hotel before I have to start beating you guys," I joked as I pushed Raijin and Fujin towards the street. Rose just followed us as we entered the hotel at last. " Raijin, pay up, come on now."

Raijin was grumbling as he goes to the front desk and pulls out money.

" Well everyone, I'm sorry to say that we have only the two rooms that is actually two bedrooms combined, so you will all have to share them. I hope that really isn't a problem," the desk clerk said.

" Eh, no problem, we'll take them," I told her. " Go on Raijin, pay her the rent money."

" Alrigh', I'm paying, ya know?" he said as he tosses the money on the desk, recieving two keys, and tossing one at me. " Me and Fujin will take one of the suites, and you and Rose can take the other. Nigh' you two," he said as he walks up the stairs, Fujin walking behind him. I looked at Rose and shrugged.

" I secretly believe that they like each other, though you didn't hear that from me," I told her.

" Not a word," she said, smiling a bit.

" Nice to see that you're starting to open up. Well, let's get up to the room then," I said as I headed up the stairs. I took the key and opened the room that was assigned to us. Inside was really big, with an archway between the two bedrooms, though no door. All the walls were the same color like the other walls in this building. " Well, Rose, pick one of the sides of the suite here."

" ... the right side then," she said as she headed over to the other side.

" Night Rose," I yawned as I headed over to the bathroom to splash water on my face. I took my overcoat off as I went over to the bed, tossing it on the end. I sat down and kicked my boots off, while taking a glance at Rose's side of the room. All I saw was her bag on the bed, and her not in sight. I layed down after listening for her movements, which I heard nothing. I'm too tired to care right now. It was already about 9 pm. My eyelids closed on their own, with an image of Rose smiling popping up in my head before falling asleep...

After what seemed like a few seconds, I heard some sort of shrill meow that came from the forest.

_' Oh man... what the hell was that?'_ I thought as I glanced at the watch on my wrist. It was only 11:17! _' Why, oh why didn't it wake me up in the MORNING, where I had more than 2 hours of sleep...?'_ I rolled over to my side, facing the other side of the room, towards Rose's side. Her bed was still empty. _' Where is she now?'_ I groaned as I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Standing up quietly, I walked over to the archway, peering around. I spotted her on the small balcony and sitting on the railing, looking at something in her hands. She seemed to be thinking deeply about something, because I was able to walk up behind her. I was able to see that it was a photo of a bunch of people. I thought I'd better back up back to the arch before I spoke, so I did. " You know that it's already nearly 11:20... and it's a cold night, so why are you outside?" I said loudly. She sat up straight and twisted herself to look at me, completly on alert, then relaxed again.

" I can't sleep, as usual, and I wanted to be out here.. Why you wake up all of a sudden?" she asked as she sat back on the railing.

" I heard some noise outside from the forest, and now I'm wide awake though I'm extremly tired..."

" Noise?"

" What, were you so ingrossed in... whatever it is you were looking at, that you didn't hear that shrill?" I said, not really wanting to be told off if I told her that I knew that it was a photo.

" I was deep in thought, that's all. Shouldn't you be trying to go back asleep, since you're tired and all?"

" Gee, really? I wouldn't have guessed that I'm tired," I semi-grumbled. " Besides, shouldn't you also try to get some sleep?"

" Too restless. Besides, it's not like I haven't stayed up all night before," she said. " When you're on the move all the time like me, you don't really have the time or the luxery to find a spot to stay and sleep. Not with what I'm doin', anyway," she laughed slightly.

" What are you chasing anyway? You know, from earlier, you said that you are chasing something, the reason why you're always on the move," I finally asked, that question yet again nagging at my consiousness.

Rose looked towards the water, considering on telling me or not.

" ...I'm chasing someone down. His name is Cosmos," she finally said after several minutes of silence.

" Cosmos? Weird name. What are you chasing this guy for?" I sat down on the railing, about two feet away from Rose.

" ...ack, why are you curious about this? I don't want to tell anyone my reasons of why I'm traveling, where I live, or any other information about myself..."

" Oh come on. I'm a friend, not a stranger. Well, semi-friend, but otherwise a friend. All you have to do is tell me that you don't want to tell me. Like you, I don't talk about my own life and past all that much to people. Doesn't mean that I keep everything to myself, I talk every now and then to Raijin and Fujin. Since we've been together since we were little, we really trust each other. They have stuck with me, even when I was under the control of Ultimecia. Only them, and now you, have forgiven me for what I've done. People still slightly fears me, and some haven't even let go of their hate of me. Can you imagine how that is?"

" Yeah, I can," she said. " Though my situation is different, it's basically the same thing."

" Really? There's people out there that hates you for something? What could you have done to have them hate you?"

" ...Being born," Rose responded.

" Being-"

Another shrilling meow was heard. Rose was at full attention, looking at the forest with the look of concern.

" Is it... It is them..." she said quietly, then gave a loud enough whistle that whatever it is could hear.

" What are you doing?" I said. " What is it that is making that cry?" Another meow answered her whistle.

" It's Melody," Rose said as she stood up and jumped onto the railing.

" Hey! You'll fall off standing on that!" But it was too late, because she JUMPED OFF! I was about to start yelling for a doctor when I looked down to see her running toward the docks.

_' What the fuck...? She's okay!'_ I thought as I grabbed my coat and began to run for the door and down the stairs, being quiet. As soon as I reached the exit and got out, I ran full-out towards the docks. By the time I reached there, my sides were hurting. " What... the hell... were you... thinking?" I panted as I walked over to Rose, who was just standing there, looking towards the forest. How can she just stand out there, waiting for whatever it is to emerge from the trees?

" I had to come here so that they can find me," she replied.

" Who are 'they' and-"

" ROSE!" a blurry figure yelled as it slammed into Rose, sending Rose backwards and over the edge of the docks, right into the water! The blurry figure, which is now a grey, black-striped cat with wings matching its color fur standing by the dock's edge, looking down at the wet Rose. " ...opps..." the small cat said.

" What the heck...?" I said outloud after coming out of shock.

Rose's head popped out of the surface of the water, glaring at the cat as she tries to climb back out, shivering violently.

" I can't believe that after all these years we haven't seen each other, you'd knock me into the water Melody..." Rose managed to say with her teeth slightly chattering. " And the water... is freezing cold!"

" I didn't mean to Rose, honest!" the cat, Melody, said. " Please don't hurt me..."

" I'm not going to hurt you... Will someone please help me out here!" Rose begged as she slips back off the dock's side.

" You're actually begging for help? Now that's a twist and a half," I said as I went over and grabbed her hand, pulling her back up.

" Sh-sh-shut-up Seifer," Rose said as she finally sits on the side, shivering even more now in the wind while soaking wet. " Melody, I'm going to get you for that... where's Trila and them?"

" What the hell is going on with talking and flying cats now?" I said to Rose, very confused. Melody finally notices me.

" Rose, who's-"

" ROSE!" five other voices were heard.

" Oh no..." Rose said before being knocked back into the water by five other animals. One was a multi-brown dog with wings that matches its fur, two cats, one white with a few black spots and its wings white and black, the other orange with darker-orange striped and wings that is also the same color. And the final two were birds, both as big as a Bitebug, one green with a black head and beak, the other that looks like a cockateil, grey body with yellow top feathers on its head and red cheeks. " DOES LIFE HATE ME THAT MUCH TO HAVE ME KNOCKED INTO THE WATER BY MY OWN COMPANIONS!" Rose said loudly, though not loud enough to wake people up.

" Geez Rose, why not be a little more louder so that people will wake up?" I said as I helped her back out of the water again. She was shaking even more by the water and the cold night breeze, though she was trying hard to look like she wasn't cold as she squeezes water out of her hair and clothes. I then remembered my coat and took it off, drapping it on Rose's shoulders when she stood up.

" You need it more than I do," I explained when she looked just plain confused.

" Th-thanks," she said. Then she turned at her companions and glares at them. " You didn't need to knock me into the water when you're greeting me guys..."

" Eh heh he he he..." they all said nervously. Rose sighs as she wraps herself into my coat more.

" Alright, come over here guys, I've missed you," Rose finally said, kneeling down. The animals all ran over to her and began talking all at once as all but the dog rubbed her face with their faces, the dog licking her face instead.

" Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on here?" I said loudly so that they were all looking at me. " Sorry for intrupting the reunion, but I'm confused as hell. Right in front of me are six, SIX talking animals that aren't suppose to talk, and of which four are not suppose to fly either. Yet, there you are."

" Right, sorry Seifer," Rose said as she stood back up. " These animals, as you can see, are not the normal ones you know. They are my animal guardians, though I haven't seen them for about 2 years... But for everyone's sake, introductions. Guys, this is Seifer. Seifer, meet Trila the dog, Melody the grey cat, Kate the black and white cat, Allen the orange cat, Dranzer the green Neenda, and Phoenix the cockateil," Rose said said all of us. " Alright, I'm done..."

" Rose, where have you been for almost the whole year?" Melody said, nearly in tears again. I'm going to take it that she's the youngest other than Allen, from how they are smaller than the others. " You disappeared and didn't leave us any clue as of where you were."

" For the last 6 to 8 months, I wasn't able to even find a way to communicate to you guys, Mel. So don't even try to pin it on me as though it was my fault..." Rose said to Melody. She wasn't shivering as much now, though she stayed wrapped up in my overcoat. " But gawd, I really did miss you guys, no matter how annoying you are."

" So Rose, what did you mean by 'animal guardians'?" I asked. Trila looked at me.

" We are to protect Rose with our own lives," she said. I saw Rose rolled her eyes. " We have been with Rose since she was 5 years old, and we know her well."

" Can we please go inside to talk, it's fuckin' cold out here," Rose said. I started laughing as I drapped an arm on her shoulders.

" Alrigh', let's go then," I said as we began walking, me still laughing slightly. She's finally beginning to loosen up. And it seems that I am too. Was it because we're both outcasts of the society that we were drawn together? I guess I'll never know...


	6. Discovering the Joys of GBA!

**Roman numbers to help out with the usual chapter numbers.**

I-1

V-5

X-10

L-50

C-100

D-500

M-1000

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own FF8 and so on...

* * *

**Chapter VI:** Discovering the Joys of GBA

Seifer's P.O.V.

We made it to our room without incedent, as in people didn't walk out and noticed talking animals and flying cats and dog. And Rose was still dripping wet.

" I really wish y-you guys didn't p-push me into the water," she said when I closed the door behind me.

" We said we're sorry," they all said at the same time.

" Take it easy on them, Rose," I laughed. " At least they found you, right?"

" Yeah, that's true," Rose said, laughing too. She takes my coat off and gives it back to me. " I'll be right back," she said as she grabs her bag and heads for the bathroom to change clothes.

" So, how'd you find Rose? And why is Rose not being her usual self?" Kate asked as we waited.

" Me and my friends found her in our Garden's basement level. We didn't know that NORG had her down there, so she has been there for a long time. After about 3 months after defeating NORG, we finally decided to investigate. Squall, the SeeD leader, found a report about NORG experimenting on something or someone, so that was what sent us down there to look for wherever he kept his lab at. Once we found the lab, we found her."

" She was experimented on!" Kate said, shocked.

" She seems okay. She says they did nothing more than make her run some trials, and gave her some poisons to see if she's immune to it. And they had antidotes to each one if she wasn't," I said after when Kate looked like she was going to pass out. " They probably did more, but we haven't asked yet."

" And now answer the second question," Melody said, curious.

" How the hell should I know? I still wonder why she was cold and distant the first few days."

" Ah, well, we can't tell you anything more than it has to do with her past. We swore to Rose that we wouldn't tell anyone about her past. You have to somehow get her to tell you," Allen said.

" Gee, that's alot of help," I said. " Oh well, better than nothing."

We heard the door open back up again. Rose finally came back out. I turned to look at her and did an imitation of a fish 'o'. She was wearing a purple robe with some white and purple trimming on the end of her sleeves, a gold bracelet-looking thing at the elbows, some sort of black patterns on the upper half of the sleeves, and a gold sploch on her chest. In the waist area, it was blue with red strips at the sides. She also wears a white belt with a weird buckle. She was still wearing that glove though.

#Confused? Look at the first picture in my profile. Ought to clear this up Will also put up a picture of Rose in her regular clothes AND her companions#

" This is better than wet clothes..." she mumbled, then looks at us. " Oh, gap all you like, since this is one of the RARE times I'll wear this. Or anything that resembles a robe or dress. I HATE dresses," she said as she sat down in a chair near us.

" A girl that doesn't want to wear dresses? The world is ending," I said, laughing again.

" The world has already died, what'cha talking about?" she said, smirking a bit. " I just don't understand how a woman can wear a fancy dress and wear make-up without hating it the whole time!"

" Heck, I don't know. But that robe does suit your personality. I'll take it you like purple."

" Like? She's practially in love with that color! Why, I don't know, and frankly, I think she doesn't know either," Trila laughed.

Rose rolls her eyes. " So I like a certain color, sue me. It's not like I'm the only one who likes purple anyhow."

" You're being your usual self again," I laughed.

" But that's the Rose we missed," Melody said as she goes over to Rose and jumps on her head, laying there. Rose looked annoyed, then grabbed her, and started tickling her.

" Oh, is it _ME _that you missed, or my head?" Rose asked.

" Stop t-t-tickling m-me! I c-can't breathe!" Melody said, struggling to get away. " H-help me Kate!"

" Nope kitten, you're on your own," Kate said as she laughs.

" No fair!"

Rose finally stopped and Melody got away from Rose as fast as she could.

" That's Melody's punishments, the tickle torture," Kate said, chuckling still.

" Wow, that's some punishment," I said, smirking. " I better not let Rose have a reason to punish me."

" I hate you all," Melody said, though in a joking way, as she hides behind Trila.

" Ah, don't be like that. At least I didn't punish you by making you work on your training for hours on end," Rose said.

" ... I love you Rose! I've missed you!" Melody said, apparently liking the idea that she doesn't have to train for alot of hours.

" Well, as fun as it is to talk with ya, I am still really tired," I said. " Go that way, I'm going to sleep."

" Okay okay, we're going. Night Seifer," Kate said as she got up from her spot on the floor and walked over to the other side. The other animals followed her led. Rose got up and began walking that way too.

" Nigh' Seifer," she said.

" Night," I responded as I threw my coat to the chair and laid down, not bothering with my boots, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

_The next day..._

" Hey Seifer! Waky uppy!" Allen said as he nodges my arm.

" Gawddamn, what time is it?" I mumbled. It felt like I only had a full minute of sleep.

" It's already eleven, and the train is comin' at twelve-thirty, right?" Allen said.

" Oh yeah, right..." I said as I sat up and stretched. I looked over to where Rose and the others were at. Correction, WAS at. It looks like they went for a walk or maybe breakfast. Allen was looking at my gunblade that was leaning against the wall.

" What sort of weapon is this, a sword with a gun attached?" he asked.

" Pretty much, it's called a gunblade. There are few people who can, or will, use this weapon. In the Garden, only me and Squall uses this weapon."

" Ah..." he said. " Hey, where'd you get that scar?"

" What, on my face? It was when me and Squall were, uh, training," I said. It was supposed to BE training, but it just turned into a all-out fight, I guess. " Squall has one, too. When did you get interested in scars all of a sudden?"

" I just ask the strangest things," his responded casually.

" Now answer me something. Why does Rose continue to wear that glove on her right hand? Even I take my gloves off to sleep," I asked as I grabbed my gloves to put them on.

" Uh... well, she kinda made us swear we can't talk about that fact either," Allen said. " Of course, she didn't make ME swear that. I joined the group much later on, like about 4 years ago."

" Just give a hint then, please," I said.

" Hm... it's a birthmark of some kind. I've never seen it myself, but Kate told me about it when I asked about the glove. It's not a usual birthmark, like a few brown spots. I still don't know what it is, but that's why she wears the glove."

" Really? Interesting... thank's for the small info."

" Just don't tell Rose I told you anything, okay?" Allen said, sort of begging.

" ... told me what?"

" What? Oh, no I haven't said anything," Allen said, catching on. " Rose and everyone else is downstairs. Rose is feeding us."

" Is she, again, not eating?" I asked.

" No, actually, she's eating one of her granola bars. She eats one, then waits until around a week or two before eating another bar."

" 0o How is she to survive like that?"

" Oh, she's been like that since, again, 7 years ago. She makes the bars herself so that she'll get all she need without eating a actual meal."

" Damn, no wonder why she's so light when me and Rinoa carried her to the infirmary. She must be about 50 to 70 pounds then!"

" Lighter than that, probably. She was also built like that. Her skeleton structure is a bit different from everyone else... oh, I smell food!" he said as he went out the door before I could even ask what he meant.

_' Probably to avoid my question about that,'_ I thought as I put on my coat, then grabbed my gunblade as I went out of the room, closing and locking the door. I will have to return the keys to the front desk as soon as I get down there.

Entering the lobby that serves breakfast, Rose was giving Allen some food of some sort. Definitly not cat food, as I expected. Probably another thing she makes just for them. Rose then sat down and was finishing of the granola bar Allen mentioned.

" Mornin', Seifer," she said when she noticed me. The animals said nothing at all, but acted like regular animals. Kate just flicked her ears at Rose's voices, but did nothing more than eat, just like a regular old cat would. Trila stopped eating and barked at me in a joyful way, wagging her tail and running over to me.

" Hey Trila, and hi Rose," I said as I petted Trila's head when she jumped up. " You're FINALLY eating?"

" Yup," she said as she ate the rest of the granola bar, crumpled the wrapper, and tossed a perfect shot to the garbage.

" Nice shot. Anyway, we are to meet the guys at the train station pretty soon, in about... an hour," I said after looking at the clock on the wall.

" Um, excuse me, but where DID these animals come from?" the clerk woman, Gabbie, said while she was watching from her private eating table. " They're cute and all, but I certainly hope that they're well behaved!"

" Do not worry ma'am, they're very well trained. I'm was an animal trainer a few years ago," Rose said, as though she was expecting this sort of situation. " So no need to chase them around with a broom."

" Can they do tricks?" she asked with excitment beginning to show.

_' Just like a kid, who hopes to watch a famous show or something'_ I thought as I smiled a bit. I looked over at Rose, who was also smiling slightly.

" Yeah, they can. I take it that you're bored that you want to see a least a trick?"

" Yeah!"

" Alright, how about it guys?" Rose said to her companions. They gave a resonse of a bark, meows, and chirps # in Dranzer's case, a squawk#. " Let's see... how about the almighty 'Upside-down Pyrimid'?" she said. Sounds like an interesting trick to watch.

" Oooooo, sounds like a great trick!" Gabbie said, smiling big.

" Trila, you heard the audience," Rose said as she snaps her fingers. Trila jumped in the middle of the room, standing very still. " Next." Kate and Allen jumped onto Trila's back, standing with precision so that they were the second level, them facing oppisite directions and to the side of Trila, instead of towards her head or rear end. " And alliop with the others," Rose said as she gave the birds and Melody a nod. Melody jumped and stood on both of Allen and Kate's back, facing Trila's head. And then the birds landed next to her, one on each side, and spreaded their wings, making the last level.

" Cool! How long did that take to teach them?" Gabbie asked.

" Not long at all, about two weeks."

Melody sorta gave her an glare as they disband. I nearly laughed, but stayed silent.

" This really cheered my morning up, I was a little depressed. Thanks for the trick, you gotta give a show with them sometimes when you're here," Gabbie said as she finished her breakfast and picked up her tray. " I'd stay longer and watch another trick, but I gotta get to work. See you guys, Seifer!" She ran off.

" At least one more person isn't questioning," I said as I laughed at last. Melody was still giving Rose the evil glare!

" Yup."

" So you made up the excuse of being an animal trainer years before, right?"

" Wrong. It has been my job I did in my hometown. So I'm not lying at all."

" And again, you proved ME wrong," I laughed some more. " Well, at least that took time out of having to wait. Now only about 40 minutes!"

" Whoopie-doo... where's my CD player? I want it back now," Rose said as she smirked.

" In my bag, but who says I'm gonna give it back? I'm planning on listening to it until the loser express arrives," I said as I smirked at her.

" Because of the fact that I hold the batteries life in my hands. The batteries in the CD player is nearly out of energy."

" Okay, fine, you win..." I said as I handed the thing back after digging for it. She smiles at me as she takes it.

" But I think I hve something that will keep you occupied," Rose said, pulling out something small. I took it and looked at the small screen.

" What is it?"

" It's called a GameBoy Advance, or GBA for short. You can play games on it. But you have to choose from my selection of what you want to play." She pulled out a case and unzips it. When she opened it, it was full of small cartridges! And in catigories!

" What the heck?" I said as I look through it.

" What sort of games do you like? As in fighting, adventure, stratigy, so on."

" Fighting and adventure, of course!" She flipped the pages of games until she reached the section that holds my preferences.

" Take a pick then."

There was games that tempted me, but one caught my eye. It was called _Final Fantasy I_ and it looked really good to play.

#cough. cough. Boy, SUCH a conwincidonce :'sounded as I wanted it to':#

" This game looks pretty good," I said as I got it out of the case. I was clueless of how to put it in until Rose took the game from me and slipped it into the empty slot, picture on the outside. " Ah."

" You'll figure out the controls pretty quick, so no need to explain." She put in a new set of batteries and a different CD as she talked to me. She slipped on the headphones and now listens to whatever she put in. I turned my attention to the 'GBA' and looked at the small black switch saying ON/OFF. I pushed it to ON and it came to life, with words saying GameBoy: Advance, with sounds of little dings to it. And then it went to the menu, asking if I wanna Start, Load, or go to Options. I went to Options, since I was a little curious what 'options' it's going to give. Then it went to a list of FX MUSIC, FX SOUND, and DIFFICULTY, which had Easy, Medium, and Hard. Chose Easy, then went back to the other menu and pushed Start. And so I played!


	7. The Forsaken Trip Back

**MAY ALL ZELL LOVERS BE WARNED: I am going to do something so embaressing, so cruelly inhumane to Zell, that you may want to take caution, grab the nearest pillow, and scream all your cusses into it so that your parents won't hear a word. Oh, don't worry, it's not going to hurt HIM... perhaps his ego though... All Zell haters though, grab your blowing horns, the party hats, and celebrate! Oh, and Zell lovers, I like Zell too, just that if I have to chose between Seifer and Zell, it's Seifer! Nyaaaaaaaaaa! ( I'll be more nice to Zell later on though, don't worry ;-) ) **

**Show those legs off Zell!

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not WHAT-SO-EVER own Final Fantasy VIII characters. The only ones I DO own is Rose, Laxirin, Malshano, Cosmos, Zikomo, Ryu, and Rose's animal companions. Though I own my OWN stories, ' The World Crosser' (which will be an original itself), and 'The People of Zodiac'. I may be 16, but I'm going to pubish those books out into the world. Thank you for your time.

* * *

**Chapter VII:** The Forsaken Trip Back

Seifer's P.O.V.

" Yo Seifer!" Rose said as she pried the game out of my hands. " Look, I swear this thing saves progress, so jut stop and look at the clock."

" What?" I looked at my watch. " Gleep, it's already twelve twenty-one!"

" That's what I was trying to tell you this past ten minutes. I mean, geez," Rose said as she brought up the menu and choose Save. " There, you're done. Let's go already."

" Alright, alright, no need to snap my head off..." I said as I grabbed my gunblade from the table and went out towards the trainstation, Rose and her animals right beside me. It was only then that I noticed that she changed back into her other clothes. I guess that they were dry enough. " I wish it was anyone else BUT Zell that is coming with us..."

" I know what you mean Seifer, but remember that you said you'd pick them up and back to the Garden," Rose said. " Even though we'd be better off leaving Zell here."

" There you go, the best plan we could think of!" I said as we reached the station, where it was beginning to be filled of people preparing to greet the train. Conductors of this small town likes this part of the job. I checked my watch again. It was now twelve thirty. " Due train."

And sure enough, the train came from the underwater and stopping at the station. As soon as the doors slid open, out came Selphie, Irvine, and Zell, happy to be back here. Until Zell spotted me.

" Oh shit, I should've known that the reason Squall didn't tell us WHO was picking us up because I wouldn't have come back!"

" Quiet your whinning and let's go already," Rose said while she rolled her eyes.

" Yo Seifer!" Raijin said as he and Fujin ran up to us. " We're goin' back too, ya know?"

Rose's animals were busy greeting all three of the newcomers from the train as me, Raijin, and Fujin talked.

" Well, hello lil'fella," Irvine said as he greeted Allen, who ran up to him. " Who's these critters belong to?"

( Hell, sorry, but I really think it's approperiate that he sounds like this, at least at this part. Again, thanks for understanding.)

" They are with me," Rose said as they were petting the animals. " They have actually found me after all that time in the basement."

" We better hope that there's room in the vehicle for all of us, then," Zell said as he scratched Dranzer's head. " Will there?"

" Um..." I said. I was actually doubtful about all of us able to get into it. Maybe all the animals and one less person of the entire group...

" We're about to find out, aren't we?" Rose said. " Let's go and see, since it's no use trying to think about the solution until it's in front of us."

" She's got a point," Selphie said as she smiled, holding Melody. She led the way to the parking lot, us following the hyper-active person.

Boy... the vehicle looks a lot smaller than it should, considering the size of the group...

" Either one rides the roof-top, or that person runs," I said after awhile of trying to find someway to squeeze us all in it. " Any volunteers?"

None raised a hand. At least none of the SANE people. Rose, after awhile of nobody saying anything or making any movement, she sighs.

" Gawd, if one doesn't say anything, then I'll be that person. I don't care either way."

" You're that sure?"

" Hell, I can run just as fast, or faster, than this vehicle, you can watch me do that, too," she said with a smirk.

" Ha! That'll be the day! You'd have to use Haste or something similar to keep up with a car or jeep!" Zell said, laughing his head off.

" I don't use magic all that much," Rose replied. She had a distant-look in her eyes before blinking at Zell, who was still laughing slightly.

" Then it's impossible that you can keep up with a jeep."

" Then should we bet?" Rose said. Zell looked at her like she sprouted another head, then laughed.

" I'll take that bet, since it would be a easy win for me! What's on the line?"

" How about if I win, then you will have to wear a dress - of my choice," she said with the brightest smile/sneer she ever flashed. It surprised me to see her smile like that.

" WHAT... okay, okay, fine. Then if I win, then you will have to do the same deal - go in the dress of my choice."

" Hey guys, let's make this interesting," I popped into the conversation. " How about the loser HAS to wear the dress on the SeeD Ceremony AND sing, again, the winner's choice?"

" I'm for it," Rose said before Zell could say a thing. He stared in shock, then laughs once again.

" It's on then!"

' This will be interesting. If Rose lost, then she will have to sing that great voice of hers while in a dress. But it'll be frickin' hilarious if Zell lost.' I highly doubted that Rose would win, but from how confident she was about winning, I have to say that she has something up her sleeve.

" And I swear, I won't use any Hastes. Selphie, you can go ahead and search my bag for any of that magic, if no one believes me."

" Why only Selphie?" Irvine said as Selphie did in fact take her bag and looked through it.

" Because I don't trust you with the fact that you're a guy," Rose replied.

" Point taken..."

" I declare this bag free of any magic!" Selphie said as she closes the top and gave it back to Rose.

" But how do we know that she just has it equipped to her?" Zell said.

" Go ahead and use Draw on me, you'll come up empty on every spell."

" DRAW, HASTE!" Selphie said as she tries to pull any magic from Rose. Nothing happened. " Draw, Cure!" Still nothing happened. " Draw, Fire?" Nothing again. " Nope, she doesn't have anything."

" Now you're satisfied Zell?" Rose said. He nodded. " Then let's get this race on. You CAN drive, right?"

" Of course!" Zell huffed.

" Then you better take the driver's seat. That way, you'll lose properly."

" Or win!"

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

They pilled into the vehicle and went to the enterance of the town, Rose standing beside them.

" I'll give you a minute head-start," Rose said to Zell as she gives a wave.

" Fine, you're lose of this bet!" Zell said as he sped off, leaving Rose behind in the dust. Seifer looked at the review mirror and could see Rose going to the right of the enterance, as though sheilding herself from the town's view. She was actually doing that on purpose, getting ready to run. " Jeez, this is really too much, to do that to her. But hell, it's a easy win!" Zell said after about 30 seconds of driving.

" Somehow, I don't think it will," Selphie said as she was cramped in the back with Irvine (right of her), Fujin (behind her), Raijin (next to Fujin), and the animals in the very back area. Irvine was, as always, trying to wrap an arm around her shoulders without making it seem consptious. Not succeding, as usual.

" 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Cue Rose," Seifer said as he looked at his watch. They waited as they sped on.

" I guess she couldn't catch up," Zell laughed. That laugh was cut short though, when Rose suddenly came up right beside Zell's door. Her arms weren't moving like anyone would run, but were behind her, her legs propelling her forward.

( Think of how Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Kouga, and others run)

" What the..." Zell said as he turned his head from the road to stare at her. She looks over, gives a wave, then sped up even MORE, leaving THEM in the dust.

" Zell, watch the road!" all yelled as they ran into a ditch.

* * *

It was only about fourty minutes later did they FINALLY arrived at the Garden's enterance, Rose waiting outside the gates. She had a smirk on her face as Zell stopped the dirt-covered, scratched-up jeep near her. She jumps off the place where she was sitting on.

" I was beginning to wonder if you guys were ever going to get here," she said as she walked over to the driver's side, talking through the rolled-down window. " Looks like I'll be seeing you at the SeeD Ceremony in a certain outfit I have in mind," she said to Zell.

" Shut-up..." Zell said as everyone got out of the vehicle. As they walked away, the jeep's horn was suddenly blaring off as Zell slammed his head into the steering wheel.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

* * *

Back to Seifer's P.O.V.

" I still can't believe that you could actually do that!" I said as I was laughing so hard that I was doubled-over, holding my poor ribs. " I-I can just imagine Zell singing in a d-d-dress."

" But how da hell could ya run like that?" Irvine asked Rose as he was trying hard to not laugh to.

" One reason why Sorceress Ultimecia was trying to unlock that code for herself," Rose said as she keeps in front of us. Her personality certainly does change. Especially since her animals found her. " I've always has been able to do that, since seven years ago."

' Again with the past thing,' I thought. It's still a curiousity of what really happened in her life. But I wasn't about to try and pry into her memories. At least not on purpose, anyway. I can still remember that weird occurance when after we found her. " Well, looks like another good reason that you are with us. To keep the arrogent bastards, the scientists, away from you."

" Eh, like I said yesterday, they got lucky to capture me," Rose said. " I guess I better go up to Cid's office, since I just remembered that he wants some information of what NORG was up to before you SeeDs took care of him. See you guys later. Bye Seifer, and watch my animals." She ran towards the building, a whole lot slower than she did in the race. Don't blame her, since it'll make it even harder if everyone questioned her why she was faster than the speed of sound.

_' "Watch my animals" ... bah!"_ I heard Melody's voice ring in my head. I nearly freaked. It was lucky that everyone wasn't paying attention to me. _' Opps, sorry Seifer. Forgot to mention that we can communicate by mind speak.'_

' Lucky you...' I thought at them.

_' Yup, is lucky for us. At least you're getting used to it, much better than Rose did when we first did that to her.'_

_' Yeah, I think she was damn-near ready to strangle you,'_ Kate remarked.

' I can just picture that.' And it wasn't hard either. I was very near to doing what Rose wished to do at that time.

_' I'll be hiding now...'_ Melody hid behind Trila like last night.

" So the mission was successful?" I asked Selphie as we reached the building.

" Yup! Turned out to be a bunch of people that wanted to cause trouble and try to get free rooms and food in the process."

" Figures."

" I hope Squall and them won't mind being with more animals," Irvine said as Allen purrs from his arms. Irvine took a liking to him like I did.

" Eh, I doubt he'll mind at all. Rinoa will certainly be happy."

" And Squall will get a kick of what Zell will be doing," I smirked.

" No! Let's keep it to ourselves and make it a surprise for everyone!" Selphie said with sudden insperation. " It'll be perfect for the beginning!"

" Yeah, it is," Irvine said, laughing. " 'Come and see Zell: the singing Retard'!"

" That's perfect!" I said, giving him a clap on the back. " I was really expecting Rose to lose like all of you. But it would be a great opening too, since Rose is great at singing. Whoops, I just said exactly what she didn't want people to know," I laughed.

" She can sing, eh?" Selphie said, with the usual expression of planning.

" Oooooh no, don't even think about trying to make her sing," I said. " She'd gut you before you could even say ' SeeD'."

" Okay okay, I won't. For now."

" ... if you do say that you want her to sing, just don't say that you heard it from me. That's all I ask from you."

" Got'cha!" Selphie skipped inside, heading towards her room. Probably to make new additions to the plans. Example, Zell's new singing career. Raijin and Fujin waved as they went to the library silently. They seemed to take to the library more these days.

" Sooo... do you know if Rose is single?" Irvine asked.

" Uh... I thought you're with Selphie," I said, suddenly having this weird feeling in my stomach.

" She still hasn't agreed to go out on a date, that's the problem," Irvine said as he rubs the back of his neck. " But since Rose is really cute, I want to ask her if she wants to go out on a date."

" Highly doubtful that she'll agree," I said, laughing slightly. " Remember that she doesn't really want to bother with people?"

" Ah, it's still worth a shot."

" You're probably going to get you ass kicked."

" Yup. But you can't blame me for trying!"

" Yeah, you got no one else to blame once your ass isn't even in the right place."

" Ah, don't say that, it might end up coming true," Irvine laughs. " What sort of person is she anyway?"

" Eh, she's really spacy, if she's thinking about something. I still haven't learned anything about where she comes from, or anything about her past. I did learn that she doesn't eat anything else other than granola bars she makes, one every one to two weeks."

" How da hell is she still alive!"

" Don't ask me. She told me this morning when she was eating one of the bars." I then smacked my forehead. " Damn, I forgot to ask her if I could borrow that GBA for awhile longer... that game is too good."

" Eh? What?"

" Oh, something she has. She carries weird things, but they're really cool. You got to let her show you whenever you want to figure out what the hell they are."

" Ah. Hey, tell me when you get the chance where Rose is once she's out of Cid's office, so I can ask her out," he said as he left, going to the Community Center. Again, the feeling came back to my stomach.

' Okay, why the hell does this come when he mentioned that he wanted to ask her out? I got no feelings for her,' I thought as I shook my head. ' Eh, who knows... How long will Rose take on getting back down here? I'm already bored... I want that game now.' I then laughed again, remembering that Zell was going to sing in about a week and a half from now. This is DEFINITLY going to be amusing. At least the animals decided to go wonder around the place, leaving me to my own thoughts.

After about an hour of walking around the elevator, challenging anyone to a game of cards and winning everytime, the elevator was suddenly coming back down. Rose stepped out of it, looking rather pleased.

" What's up?" I asked as I just put the cards away into a pouch.

" Hey Seifer," she said when she looks over. She was actually smiling again.

" Boy, you look happy about something."

" Yeah, since I just got enrolled here."

A thud was heard as the pouch slipped from my hands.

" You're now enrolled here? How'd that happen and why? I mean, that's cool to hear!" I said as I bent down and picked the pouch up.

" Yup." The smile slightly left her face, but it wasn't because of me. From how it seemed, one of her companions were talking to her. " Oh gawd, now Melody is stuck in a tree, hind leg caught between branches."

" And because of the fact that they don't want to make a even stranger appearance, she can't use her wings or anything, right?"

" Exactly." She rolled her eyes as she shook her head. " I either rescue her or send Kate for her. But either way, I got to head for the library to start studying the stuff I need before the written exam. Luckily for me, I know most of the stuff, so it's basically reviewing."

" Good to hear," I laughed. " Oh, and be warned. Irvine has an eye on you."

" Great, more good news," she said as she continued shaking her head. She stopped and again held still. " Even better news, Melody is now unstuck, due to Dranzer knocking her out of the tree. Now I don't have to worry about her."

" Heh. Well, good luck to both of us on that exam, then the field exam. I have to take both again this year..."

" You'll do better." She smiled slightly again. " And I highly doubt that there's something to get in your way again."

" Yeah, Sorceress Ultimecia is now gone. Luckily for everybody."

" I'm going to go to that library now. See ya." She began heading towards the library, but I decided to tag along right then. It was really boring to be alone, and I do need to study. I've kept putting it off...

" I'll come along. Need to refresh my mind before the written exam."

" Fine."

" Oh. Did you decide on the perfect dress and song for Zell," I said with a laugh. She just smirks.

" You'll just have to see it at the SeeD Ceremony. And hear the song on the CD players once I dig it out after we're done with the library."

" Sounds cool to me."


	8. Preparation For the Exams

**DISCLAIMER:**

... (begs to the people who controls ff. net) Don't make me say this again... Please! (gets kicked back onstage) Fine, fine... don'townFinalFantasy8onlyRoseandanyothercharactersthatwillnevergetanappearanceinthegame! Was that good enough? (gets applause)

**Chapter VIII: **Preparation for the Exams

Seifer's P.O.V.

" I'm singing WHAT!" Zell protested as he tears the headphones away from his ears. " And I'm wearing THAT!" while pointing at the dress Rose brought with her.

" Yes, now stop screaming like a kid that didn't get his lollipop," Rose said. " A deal's a deal."

" But! But! But this is inhumane!" Zell cried. I was trying hard to not laugh as Zell continued to whine like there's no tomorrow. " Anything else, please!"

" Nope."

" How can you be so calm about this! And Seifer, stop laughing!"

" I can't help it," I said inbetween laughs. " You're acting like such a baby!"

" You'd be too if you were forced into this situation!"

" Well, I'm not, am I?"

" Alright Zell, you better get practicing to remember the words," Rose said with a smirk. " If you don't, you'd end up more embaressed than it is now."

" Shut-up..."

" Well, I'm ready to hit the library again, so bye Zell," Rose said as she leaves his room, me following her lead. " You're coming with me again?"

" Sure, why not? I still have to study more, don't I? I hope you don't mind," I said with a sneer.

" Whatever, it's your freedom to go anywhere."

" Freedom, freedom, freedom. Is that all you talk about?"

" Perhaps."

" Change your vocabulary then," I said. We both laughed slightly as we entered the library. We went to our usual table with all the books we've had last time. I was thankful that the librarian can hold onto books as long as they weren't asked for by other people.

" What section was I at...?" Rose mumbled to herself as she flipped through one of the books. She must have found it, because she then fell silent and continued reading. I just opened up one and read from there, since I was too lazy to find my place. I'd much rather play Triple Triad...

After perhaps 4 hours later, we heard a squabble going on outside in the library halls **(meaning the halls that leads to the library)**. Rose and me looked at each other, then both got up and headed over while handing over all the books to the librarian to see what was going on. Turns out that it was Melody getting stopped from entering the very library.

" Go cat, scat!" one of the librarians said as he tries to push her the other way. Melody did not agree with this. " OUCH! Damn beast, it scratched me!"

" Leave her alone," Rose growled as she stepped in front of the guy before he could try to get the kitten. " She was only trying to get to me. It's her feeding time and she was trying to get to me to remind me that."

" Well, er, uh..." the guy said, red in the face. " Just... just take her away from here then! Or I'll report this to Headmaster Cid!"

" Alright buddy, she got the point," I said. " She'll make sure to keep them behaved."

" M-make sure of that," he said as he quickly goes off.

_' Many still fears me... At least they accepted me with somewhat kindness after Cid told them and the citizens of Balamb that I've changed...'_ I thought with some sadness. I quickly shook that off. I can't afford to dwell in the past.

Melody jumps onto my shoulder and purred loudly in my ear.

' Enjoying the fact that you're a cat?' I asked her mentally.

_' But of course!'_

' She always does, that's the problem,' I heard Rose say in my head.

' Well, seems that we can talk telepathically to each other.'

_' Only when one of us are around!'_ Melody said, meaning herself and Rose's other companions.

' It's true, they somehow link the minds... I can talk TO them from afar, but they have to be HERE with me in order for me to do the same with others.'

" Ah. Well, I'm done with that, I'm ready to do something more exciting than reading boring books!"

" Same here. Why don't we-"

" Hey Seifer! Rose!" Selphie said as ran to us. Panting, she doubles over with hands on her knees. Straightens up with a big smile on her face. " Hey guys!"

" Hi," Rose said as she looks at the hyperactive Selphie. " What's up?"

" Just came to see you two!" Selphie said as she picks Melody from Rose's shoulder. " Hi Mel!"

' Mel? Since when was your name changed to Mel' Rose asked Melody, who just purred in reply.

" She's SOOO cute!" Selphie cooed as she pets her. " I came to inform you that Xu will need to see the two of you sometime today."

" Xu?" Rose said.

" Yeah, one of the commanders of the SeeDs. Then there's Nida, who is actually the pilot of the Balamb Garden, then-"

" Selphie, what time are we to meet Xu?" I interrupted. She has the tendency to get off subject. Wasn't like that when I came back here, but she grew to trust me again. I don't ever want to go through this sort of thing again, to have people hate me at every corner...

" OH! Um, in about three hours, 2:00. She'll be in the classroom on the 2nd floor."

" Okay, thanks," I said. " Melody, you going to stay with Selphie, or come with us to the Training Center?"

Melody sleeks behind Selphie's head, a universal way of saying, ' Hell no, I'm staying right here'.

" Looks like a no," Rose laughed slightly. " You don't mind, do you Selphie?"

" Not at all! She's too cute to not want her!"

_' I truely like this human.'_

" Well, I bet she likes you for that comment," Rose said, slightly translating Melody's message, which Selphie didn't hear. " We'll go see Xu once it's near 2 o'clock. Thanks for letting us know."

" Not at all! I also wanted to ask you something!" Selphie said.

' Oh, please no...'I thought to myself, making sure to keep it to myself. I tried to look innocent, hoping that Selphie wasn't going to ask what I think she's going to ask...

" You want to help out with the Festival Committee?" she asked, entirely different from what I expected. " It might help make the Festival better! And you also wanna help out with the entire SeeD Ceremony?"

" Um..." Rose said. " Maybe, if I'm needed in case you got nothing up your sleeve. I guess you can count on me as back-up?"

" That'll be good enough!" Selphie squealled in delight. " Thank you!"

" Your welcome...?" Rose said, uncertainly. I could tell that she was getting nervous with this idea, though it was Melody who told me that she was nervous of somethings like that. Rose tried to keep the look from her face as she attempted a smile. Wasn't one of the rarest, brightest smiles, but it's better than a frown. Selphie jumped at Rose, hugged her, then ran off.

" Bye-bye! See ya later!" she yelled over her shoulder. Rose was blinking quite a few times from the sudden action.

" She's mental..." she said. " Good person, but mental..."

" Yeah, she's always like that," I said, laughing from her expression. " Don't get that many hugs?"

" Nobody dared hugged me," she said as she started to laugh, trying to shake the akwardness off.

" Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it," I said. " You should've known that when we picked her up."

" I don't get used to hugs, and probably never will..."

" You're probably will once Selphie hugs you enough times whenever you DO help her with somethin'," I laughed again. " Now let's go to the Training Center before we end up dying from laughing."

" Heh, yeah. 'Death by laugh'," Rose said as she heads for the Training Center, me along-side her.

Later, when it hits 2...

" Now, I'm sure that all of you will do well on the written exam, which will take place tomorrow," Xu said as she walks in front of all of us. She gave me a doubtful glance, but quickly looked at the others, including Rose. " Though one of us here have recently joined, you are all able to do this, since you are all of age. As long as you have studied, you'll do well." She stops when she reached the middle of the line, then turns to us. " However, it's a matter of this meeting that I am talking to you. The field exam."

' She sure sounds like an old couch I've had years before...' I heard Rose say. Allen and Melody refused to go away, so Allen was sitting on my shoulders, Melody on Rose's. So that was how I heard it. I held back a laugh, trying not to piss Xu off. At least she didn't catch me.

" I'm sure that you are all capible for battle, but this is, as you say sometimes, a regulation. A usual exercise, even."

' Yup, it's definitly Mr. Wingo reincarnated in a female body.' I nearly snorted from the remark.

" This field exam is much different from the usual. Instead of an invasion of Galbadian soldiers, this is a test against monsters, which will infest a small town. Don't worry, the people knows that the invasion will take place, since they were the ones to spot a very large group of monsters in a much far distance. They said that they'll hit the town in about a week, from their distance and speed. This meeting was all about that information, so that you can prepare for it by getting supplies, perhaps upgrade your weapon, whatever it takes." She peers at everyone, including me. " Alright, dismissed, and good luck on your written exam!"

" You nearly got me in trouble," I told Rose as we left, after giving a salute to Xu (Rose had to look at everyone to figure out the whole process before giving one out herself). " Those remarks nearly made me burst out laughing!"

" Well, you shouldn't listen to them," she said with a smirk. " And it's true: she does sound like my old couch."

" But you did catch all the info, right?" I asked.

" Memorized, and could easily recite it to you."

" Eh, forget I asked... Hungry?"

" Not really."

" Oh, come on!" I said as I shot her a disbelief. " As far as I know, you haven't eaten at the hotel OR any other time when we came back!"

" You forgot that I ate a granola bar? And that that's all I eat?"

" Um... yeah, forgot..." I said sheepishly. " But you really should some REAL food."

" Why?"

" Because you should!"

" Why?"

" Ohhh no, you're not playing that on me! Not the 'Why' game!"

" Why?"

" See, there you are again!"

_' Well, Rose is playful,'_ Allen commented. And from how Rose didn't go for his neck, he kept that strictly private from her. _' You certainly changed her more than we could. What's your secret?'_

' And how am I to know?' I said to him, making sure that it wasn't caught by Rose. " Even if YOU'RE not hungry, I am! So, either you come along, or go off somewhere."

" Option 1 then, I got nothing better to do."

"Alright then, let's go."

&

" She's in there..." that same figure from way before said as he stood upon a tree branch near the Garden. " The White Cheetah... I swear, you **will** be killed by my sword, the Chaostic Life. It'll be so perfect for your death: The Guardian of Life, killed by the Chaos of Life... me..." The wind caught his long, white hair, revealing the hidden sword on his back. His bright blue eyes shines darkly as he thought of his revenge, his black lion tail swishing in delight.

" Mi'lord?" a little girl called up the tree, she smiling brightly with the safe mushrooms she gathered. " I got the food!"

" Thank you," he said as he jumped down to the ground, facing the girl. He had grown soft for this pint-sized Coagar demon, or Puma, whatever you want to call that species. But he did not care about that growing love, for he was strong enough to allow something in his life. " You did well on gathering them, there are no poisonous mushrooms."

" I'm glad I got the right ones!" she said, still smiling. " So, where are we, mi'lord?"

" We're currently near both Balamb and Balamb Garden. I finally found that woman who disappeared for months until now."

" Oh, that Rose person, right?" she asked.

" Yes, little Rain," he said as he ruffles her short brown hair. She always perfered to keep it short, and the yellow highlights in the hair matched her tail. " But we don't need to worry about her for now. I got the fire started, so you can cook those mushrooms with the fish."

" Okay!" Rain said as she goes over to the fire and sticks some of the mushrooms on a barkless, straight stick. As they cooked, the guy turns back to the Garden.

' I must kill you to lift this curse your family placed onto me... Kill you before **they** come get you for their plan against those SeeDs. But you have some more time to enjoy the life you have... if you even enjoy your life,' he thought with a chuckle. He turns his attention to Rain as she began to talk about what have seen in the forest. Yes, he seems to have a soft spot for that child... but...

What could cause such hatred to this White Cheetah person?


	9. The Exams At Last

**DISCLAIMER**

(sleeping while saying this)... don'tz ownz FF8z. Gotz a problemz? (snore and drool)

**_( Oh. My. Gawd. If my father pulls off this attempt, we MIGHT have internet again! does a happy dance)

* * *

_**

**Chapter IX**: The Exams At Last

Seifer's P.O.V. ... as usual

" Oh gawd, I thought the written exam would kill me..." I complained as I held my hand, which was sore. " I've haven't seen that many problems that were hard! Casting Double on yourself twice will turn it into a Triple... does it look like I've tried it before?"

" It's only True and False questions, ya know. Geez..." Raijin said as he shook his head. He, along with Fujin, also took the written exam with me, Rose, and anyone else. " I had a harder time than ya did, ya know?"

" You guys complain too much," Rose said as she was reading the same history book from first day here. " A written exam isn't bad at all when you think of what you went through..."

" Oh really?" I said as I laughed. " Like you and the basement trapment?"

" That and others..." she replied as she looks up, then back to the book.

" Don't ya EVER get tired of reading?" Raijin asked.

" Nope."

" Wouldn't you rather fight some monsters right now?" I added. " Or swim? Anything?"

" Nope, not right now."

" Are you not mental?"

" Yup."

" Yeah, she's definitly listening," I laughed.

" You're weird..." Raijin said to Rose.

" Yes, you are."

" Huh! Now waita minute-"

" No use arguing, Raijin," I said. " You brought it upon yourself."

" AFFIRMITIVE."

" Hey, don't agree with her!" Raijin said to both of us. We just laughed.

We are sitting underneath the large tree that is included in the Garden's grounds, near the man-made lake. Headmaster Cid thought it would make the place more liveable if there was also a place to swim that has no monsters in it. In that fact, many students were enjoying their swims. It was summer, after all.

" Why must we stay out here under this tree while others are enjoying themselves?" I complained.

" Because we are insignificant to this overly-large universe?"

" Boy Rose, you really know how to make people feel better," I responded. A messanger suddenly ran up to us, looking excited.

" Seifer, Rose, Raijin, and Fujin, right?" he asked. " Commander Xu and Headmaster Cid needs you to meet in his office. Pronto."

" What for?" Rose asked.

" It's about the field exam, of course!" he said. " All students who had taken the written exam two days ago are to report and be informed of the field test!"

" Oh, well, let's get this over with then," Rose said as she quickly packed her book into her bag and stood up. We did the same and followed the messnager boy.

" This is exciting, really," the boy said as we entered the building. " I mean, I'd like to meet the new Headmaster of the Galbadia Garden, who is here to also brief you all about the exam. But who I am actually all excited about is that new and famous SeeD from that Garden. His name is Vincent Dianfield, you know the name?"

" Sounds familiar," I said, already bored with this conversation. I barely noticed Rose hesitating in her steps before recovering them and looked as though she was uninterested. What was that about?' I thought. Raijin and Fujin certainly didn't notice, since they continued talking with the boy.

" He must be very strong or somethin' to be that popular as soon as he became a SeeD," Raijin said.

" Rumor says that he is just as strong as Hyne himself! But I think that's a mere thought. He's probably as strong as Squall, but also quick and tactical in battle. The main reason that many of the armies wanted him to join their ranks instead of the SeeD forces."

" Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see," I said as I turned back to the conversation. Rose, as I've known since we first met, will not answer the question of why the name caused her to slightly hesitate.

As soon as we reached the 3rd floor and into the hallway outside of Headmaster Cid's office, I could tell that the atsmosphere was of great excitement and curiousity about what this was about. The doubledoors opened after a few minutes of waiting. All of us rushed inside and filed into formation, as all always do in the presence of any Headmaster. As soon as Cid came down from the upper deck, we all saluted him. Following behind him was two people, one tall and lean, with hair that was long and pitch-black, eyes green, and wears an attire of formal clothes that is both the color of black and white - meaning that it was his jacket and pants were black, and his shirt white. Looks like he was going to a fancy party or something, expect that he was carrying a blood-red sword on his back.

The other guy was more relaxed for this meeting. He has blonde hair that goes to his shoulder, though that was only one side. It was a lope cut, where it was short just beneath his left ear, and goes all the way to the right, which reaches his shoulder. His eyes were bright blue, completly matching his hair color. He wears a bunch of black, baggy clothes, but also includes the color blood-red and jade green. Doesn't wear a jacket, but a black vest over his green t-shirt. His shorts were a mix of black and red, and his shoes were black. Another thing to add is that he wears earrings that has a dangling fang on each. He carries a four-point shuiken that is by his side, with the center bearing a jade with the symbol of peace.

**( Think of Yuffie's throwing weapon thingie in FF7.)**

Rose gave him a disgusted look and moved her gaze somewhere else before anyone other than me noticed.

" At ease," Cid said as he stands in front of us. We all relaxed and put our hands down. " I know that many of you are wondering what this meeting is about, but as you know, it IS about the field exam," he said as he paces. The other Headmaster and that guy stood somewhere behind him, more near the corner. " Before I go into that, I'd like for all of you to meet the new Headmaster of Galbadia Garden, Ryu Caswill, and his top SeeD student, Vincent Dianfield."

Everyone but Rose were cheering and clapping. Vincent took it in his stride as he gave a casual wave to everyone. Ryu stands there, motionless. The only thing that was moving was his eyes and his mouth that turned into a confident smile. His eyes, along with Vincents', lingered on Rose, who kept her business elsewhere; Anything to avoid their looks.

" What's the matter with ya?" I whispered at her. But before she could even consider to answer or not, Cid quieted everyone down by the motion of hands.

" As exciting it is to have someone famous here, we better switch to the main focus. Since the field exam is to determine if you are of SeeD material, we had to decide on what the objective is." Silence met his speech. " Well, after consulting Commander Squall, Commander Xu, and the Headmasters of the other Gardens and their commanders, we've finally reached a conclusion.

" It was decided that we will divide each of the Garden's students that passed the written exam into teams, like we have always did. The only thing different is that you will be pitied against each other, your group your only allies and friends in the battle field. There's an objective to this - you must capture your flag and bring it back to your starting point. All groups have different entries, but the trails will cross with everyone else, so you will have to battle if they try to steal your flag. There are two flags among the four teams, meaning twelve teams and six flags when adding all three Gardens together. More on this discussion will be more explained once the exam itself approaches four days from now.

" I hope that you have understood all that, and the announcement on the split of teams and team leaders will be heard when you come back tomorrow at this time. At that point, you will know if you passed the written exam or not. This comes to a closure, so you are dismissed. And go on and make our guests comfortable while they stay here. The Trabia's Headmaster and her students, along with the Galbadian's qualified students will be here in a few days as well, so be prepared!" Cid finished off cheerfully.

As soon as he turned his back, many of the other students had gathered around Vincent, asking about anything that pops into their minds.

" Advice of how to battle?"

" Can I have an autograph?"

" Spot-light hog, as usual," Rose said to herself as she walks past me. " And an asshole still!"

" Wait a minute, do you know him?" I asked as I followed her outside the doors.

" He's from my hometown... not the most popular person there until he got registered to the Galbadia Garden..."

" Well, I never expected to see you ever again," someone said behind us, making me turn to come face-to-face with Vincent himself. " Rose, why the hell are YOU here? Much less a-"

" Shut the frickin' hell up, Vincent," Rose growled menicingly. " After about seven to eight years, you haven't changed one bit, even when you were tranfered to that Garden."

" Oh really? I happen to got top-rank on the SeeD forces, the best at battle, and also famous for my looks. You can't call that changing? At least nothing happened to my part of town that day," Vincent said with a sneer. " Well, not only did I unexpectedly run into one many considered gone forever, I also meet the Knight as well! What a day for me!"

" Excuse me, if I'm not happy about being the Knight," I said. I could see why Rose loathed him...

He is like the old me! Damn, now I see why I was hated BEFORE I became the Knight!

" Now Vincent, you bothering these people?" Headmaster Ryu asked as he strolled over to us. " Ah, Seifer and Rose. Cid told me about you two a great deal, even though I already know of Seifer's bio."

" Hmph, it's not like I'm proud of it," I huffed.

" Of course, sorry about that," Ryu said apoligeticly.

' At least Ryu is more friendly...'

" Vincent, those soon-to-be SeeDs wants advice from you. Go on and keep them from chasing after you. Isn't that quite annoying as it is?"

" Heh he he, sorry Headmaster," Vincent said as he gave another sneer at Rose before going back to the gaggling group of wanna-be's...

" I apoligize for Vincent's behavior to one of his old town members," Ryu said as he turned to Rose and I. " I'll try to keep him in line while we're here. Again, sorry," he said as he walked off.

" He gives me the creeps... It feels like something I should watch out for both of them," Rose said after Ryu and Vincent were away.

" Headmaster Ryu isn't that bad, at least," I said to her. " But what was Vincent talking about?"

" Nothing, just being his arrogent self," Rose said quickly as she turns to the doors. " I'm going to go train. Catch you later," she said as she left, not giving me the chance to ask another question.

' Vincent has to be more than be a jerk to get Rose that mad...' I realized. I quickly left as well, so that Vincent couldn't have another go at my ego.

* * *

3rd Person's P.O.V.

" Seems that the very people that's needed is here," someone said into a hidden bug as he left the room for his private dorm. " Vincent certainly reconized her, so this won't be hard to carry out the plan. And the boy's here as well, as she said he would."

" Good job, as usual," purred a voice on the other line. The guy was the leader of the group that they formed, many MANY years ago. The Four Chaos Warriors. " Just keep watch on the two, and also the SeeDs. She has something special in mind for them."

" Understood, sir."

" You're telling me that I can't KILL her?" another voice was heard before he disconnected the line.

" Heh, sorry Malshano, that you can't get your revenge as soon as you'd like to..." the guy said with a laugh that was only heard in the room.


	10. Party Time!

**DISCLAIMER**

As usual, don't own FF8. C'mon, you expect me to go buy the company? Well, too bad, since how the hell am I gonna accomplish that if we can't even pay off the ridiculous phone bill of $1500? Riddle me THAT!

* * *

**Chapter X:** Party Time!

Seifer's P.O.V.

" GO!" Xu shouted, all of the teams rushing forward from their starting points. Raijin and I are in one of the four teams of Balamb. Rose and Fujin were in another.

" C'mon Seifer! Pick it up, ya know?" Raijin said as he ran in the direction of where the others went.

" I know already," I said, running after him._ ' This really seems stupid, going into this sort of thing. Fighting monsters would have been better...'_ I thought to myself.

" Watch out! Trabia team!" one of the others shouted. As soon as that was said, the other team attacked with magic.

" Reflect, everyone!" I commanded as I used the said magic. Most of the Fira's and Blizzaraga's bounced back to the casters, knocking them all out. " Let's move, now!"

" I hear ya!"

Nearly ten minutes of running, we met no one else among the roads. We were in a forest near Dollet, which I find ironic.

" Thundara!" I heard as a stikre of lightening went by me. It was one of the Galbadia students.

" Not good enough! Thundaga!" I said as I thrown my more powerful magic at her. One of her comrades took her place as she was dragged back, unconsious. He attacked physically, bringing his sword over his head and shot it at me. Blocking it off with my gunblade, I countered with one of my blade attacks, knocking him backwards and out of action.

" This is too easy, ya know?" Raijin said as he did his round-the-world attack with his stick, knocking many over.

" Just stay on your guard!" I warned.

" Look! One of the flags!" someone shouted. There stood six flags, two of them with the symbol of Balamb Garden.

" Raijin, cover me," I said with a laugh, rushing over to the closest Balamb flag.

" Hissht," I heard near the flag.

" Oh, is that all the forest have to offer?" I asked as I found the monster, a Gespar. I slashed it in half before it could even attack. " Looks like your numbers are up."

" Look above you, you idiot!" I heard someone yell. I did look up just in time to see Rose kill a Cockatrice before it could even get me. " Gawd, if you want to be a SeeD, watch what is going on around you. I cannot stick my neck out for you all the time."

" Thanks a lot..." I said.

" SEIFER. RAIJIN," Fujin said as she and the other team reached the clearing.

" Yeah, he's here, trying to get his head snapped off by a random monster," Rose said with a smirk. " Now, if we all want to become SeeDs, I suggest we get the flags and go, before the other two teams get here as well."

" AFFIRMATIVE," Fujin said as she grabbed the other flag. " LATER."

" Yeah, as she says," Rose answered as she and the other takes off to their trail again.

" Let's follow their example and go," I said as Raijin grabbed the other flag.

" They're coming!" one of the others said while the sounds of footsteps are heard in a distance.

" Come on!" I said as I push the sniveling fool forward to the path. " Get going!"

" He's right, ya know?" Raijin said.

&

" Man... this day is getting longer and longer as it goes..." Rose said as we were relaxing along the way back to the Garden.

" Yeah, well, at least we passed the exam at last, ya know?"

" RIGHT."

" With scratches to show for it, too," Rose said as she meant her right arm. Her team was attacked by one of the other Balamb Garden groups, and one of them literally went after her with her sword when Fujin tossed her the flag. Left quite a gash in her upper arm. " ' Do you still think that we're not brave if we don't bleed?' Gawd, the song comes back to haunt you..."

" Balamb in sight," the announcement called. " Prepare for docking."

" Yay, we are nearly there..."

" Something's the matter with ya. What's wrong?" Raijin said.

" Wouldn't you like to know?" she snaps. " You know what, just ignore me and don't bother asking questions right now..."

_Piss-off mode, that's basically what she says when she's in a bad mood,_ Melody's voice rang in my head.

_I take it that we're nearby now?_

_Yup. So, don't bother her too much. Vincent really gets her going, and she'll try to pick a fight with anyone._

_Thanks for the heads-up._ " So, moving along, you think the party will be great with a bit of Zell performance?" I said. Rose has a small smirk on her face at the thought.

" It'll be great to laugh this off, ya know?"

" RIGHT."

" Yeah, hope you two lovebirds enjoy the dance of a certain song I'm making Zell sing," Rose said. Both Raijin and Fujin blushed, making me and Rose laugh.

" Docking now, hold on."

&

**( I know all you Zell bashers and people who just want a laugh were waiting for this chapter! So, enjoy the show of 'Zell: The Singing Retard'!**

**#Lizzy, Rose's sister: She doesn't hurt his ego, she literally overkills it! Rubs his face right in it, stomps on it, and then has a herd of chocobos run over it. lolololol.#))**

" I am NOT coming out of this room with a gawddamn skirt on!"

" Oh, come on, it can't be that bad Rose. You know the rules: SeeDs have to wear their official uniforms at the SeeD Ceremony," I said, standing outside of her room. She's been complaining none-stop about this ever since Selphie handed her the uniform.

" Why can't girl's uniforms have pants instead?" she whinned. I never thought to hear ROSE whine about anything.

" You've worn that other outfit fine enough at the hotel. Let's go, we're gonna end up missing the speech."

" That was because that outfit covers my legs! Fine, I'm coming out..." she said with a sigh, defeated by this argument. She finally walks out of the room, a look that says, ' I DARE you to laugh' on her face. She looked fine in it, so what was the problem? She is still wearing that black glove on her right hand, though, and her hair still hanging down. As well as a bag in her hand. " To change into that dress outfit after I get sick and tired of this uniform," she explained when she sees me look at the bag. I noticed a white, thin scar running down her left leg, from knee to ankle.

" Where'd you get that scar from?"

She looks, then shrugs. " Got it on my second year on the road, when I fell off a cliff and slashed it by some rocks. I don't care about it though, I'm still in one piece, ain't I?"

" So it's not about the scar?"

" No, I just feel naked without something to cover my arms and legs..." she said with a blush growing on her face as well as a scrowl.

" Well then, cheer up anyway. There's something to look forward to in this party!"

" Heh, yeah, Zell's performance. He might be the next Courteny Gears," Rose said, looking a whole lot happier.

" Well then, let's go before we miss anything," I said as I grab her hand and pull her along.

" I can walk, you know!"

" Too bad, you're slow and need help getting there!"

We reached the main room in time to see Cid walk off the stage.

" Just act as though you know what's going on," I said to Rose as everyone began to group up and talk about anything and everything.

" Don't I always?" she remarked. " Now let go of my hand, I can manage on my own now."

" Sorry!" I said as I let go. I was able to glimpse her face in time to see a big blush. _' Haha! And she says that she's emotionless,' _ I thought with a smirk.

" Rosie! Seifer!" Selphie calls out as she rushes over to us.

" Rosie?" Rose said, obviously taken by surprise by the nickname.

" Heh, couldn't resist! Anyway Rose, help me get Zell onstage after this song, he refuses to budge!"

" Stage-fright, I bet," I said. Both of the girls laughs as they walk to the stage.

" See ya later," Rose said as they disappear into the crowd. Spotting Raijin and Fujin at the punch, I made my way over to them.

" Yo guys! What's kickin'?" I asked as I grab one of the cups and drank.

" Nothin' much, other than that looong speech, ya know?"

" AFFIRMATIVE."

" Yeah, it was long, eh?" I said, playing along.

" Of course, you wouldn't know about it, for you and Rose were gone throughout the whole thing," Raijin pointed out.

" Hehehehe, guilty."

" Where were you two guys, anyway? Making out?"

" Cha'hell no!" I said in shock. They both laugh as I threw ice at them.

" Ladies and gentlemen! New and offical SeeD members!" Selphie said as she walks onto stage. Everyone turns to look at her, wondering what this was about. " Tonight, we have quite a special performance! Hope you'll be good sports and give a big, welcome hand to Zell!"

At that, you could hear protests backstage.

" NO! I am NOT going out there!" Zell cries as the curtains parted to reveal him. His face grows redder and redder as the audience starts to laugh. He is wearing a short, pink dress with no sleeves, a pink bow in his hair, and what looks like ballerina shoes. Many guys gave wolf whistles to him, just to make him squirm. A song started on the speakers, one I haven't even heard of.

_" I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!"_ it shouted. Everyone continued laughing as he mumbles along with the song, wishing he'd just disappear. I couldn't help but feel a LITTLE sorry for him, but he asked for this. Challenging someone out of his league was not a smart thing to do.

" Give it up for Zell!" Selphie said as she appears back onstage, Zell getting out of there as fast as he could. Everyone laughed and cheered. I went over to the stage to see how Zell was doing (and perhaps taunt him about this). I found Rose and Zell together.

" Here, normal clothes for you," Rose said boredly.

" H-huh?" Zell said out of spite, his face still burning red.

" Hey, the deal was to sing and wear a dress, not to wear it ALL night," Rose said, slightly guiltly. " Don't think that it means anything, I just know how it is to wear a dress or skirt. I loath them. So I'm cutting you some slack."

" T-thank you!" Zell said as he grabs the clothes and ran for the nearest room.

" Well, who'd thought that you have a soft spot?" I said as she got out from backstage. She folds her arms.

" So I felt a bit sorry for him, big deal. I'd fall for a hurt mouse and try to help it," she said with a shrug. " Nothing to be guilty about."

" Well, I see what you mean. Even he doesn't deserve it... MUCH."

" I guess I'll go change, I'm ready for something much better than this. Everyone seen me in this already," Rose said as she goes off for a bathroom.

_' Women are very complicated. You have one who goes shopping for clothes, then you have another who'd rather be caught dead than be seen in a dress,'_ I thought, shaking my head.

Rose eventually came back out of the backstage as I hung out with my friends.

" Hey Rose! Ya lookin' good, ya know?" Raijin said, a result of a empty cup thrown at him.

" Shut-up or be prepared to be terminated," Rose threatens.

" Uncle, uncle! Ya know?"

" Change your vocabulary while you're at it," Rose smirks.

" Watch out Rose, it's Irvine," I said as he, indeed, appears out of nowhere.

" Greeaaaaaat..."

" Hey babe!" Irvine says as he leans on her shoulder. " Man, you're lookin' -"

" If you FINISH that sentence, you're gonna get it," Rose said, annoyed. " And, Irvine? Do I look like a wall to you?"

" Oh, no you don't!" Irvine said, getting the hint and gets of of her shoulder. He continues to grin anyway. " So, do you care to dance to this?"

" Why?"

" Oh c'mon! One dance? Please?" Irvine begs good-heartly.

" Will you leave me alone after awhile if I do?"

" Sure, whatever you say, darlin'!"

" Alright," she said, giving in just so that he'll leave her alone for the rest of the night. She shot us a look of 'Help me' anyway as Irvine leads her onto the floor.

" Think she needs savin'?"

" AFFIRMATIVE."

" So what are we gonna do? Just waltz over and dance her away from him?" I joked. " Doubtful!"

" Maybe it'll work, ya know? You could get her away from him if he tries to make her dance to more than one song."

" Riiight, like I'm gonna follow that plan," I said. " It's only when I see something impossible would I do that."

" Whatever ya say, you're the boss, ya know?" Raijin said. " Wanna dance Fujin?"

" KIDDING?" she said.

" No! I mean it!" Raijin said as he pulls her along onto the floor. I half expect her to kick the living daylights out of him, but she went along with it.

_' Oh my gawd, hell just froze over,'_ I thought in shock. _' What's going on in this crazy world?'_

Stuck over at the punch table, I watch as my friends were dancing to about three songs. Irvine, as we've known, got Rose to dance with him more. She looks like she was going to blow up if this continues on.

_' Well... since I've seen one of the impossible things, I better go save her,'_ I thought at last. I made my way over to the dancing two and tap Irvine on the shoulder. " I'll take over now," I said, not bothering to ask. With a shrug, he gave Rose up and disappears in Selphie's direction.

" Enjoy yourselves!" he calls over his shoulder.

" What the hell? What're you doing?" Rose asks in shock as I grab her hands and made her dance along.

" Saving you from Irvine, what else?"

" Not what I expected from you."

" Yeah, well, let's just start heading for the food table," I said as I motion towards the area.

" Nice to know that your one of those who DOESN'T step on feet," Rose said, easily keeping up with the steps. " Irvine nearly killed mine."

" You dance easily, so it's not too bad," I said, grinning. " Where'd you learn to dance?"

" Gym class," she answered as I twirl her out, then back in. " My companions would never let me down on this if they know, you know that?"

" Hey, it's not that bad to be seen dancing with me," I said, trying to make my face look hurt. It only made her laugh.

" Lookie here, it's Rose!" we heard, who turns out to be Vincent. Rose looks very grim at the moment. " I'l be taking over," he said as he pushes me aside and led Rose in the steps, all the while talking to her with a sneer. She looks as though she'd bust him in the chops. Many minutes later, she finally managed to break from him and starts to head for the exit.

" Hey Rose!"

" I'll see you later, Seifer, I'm tired," she only answers as she makes her exit.

_' What the hell did that idiot do now?'_

**Ohmigawd! Longest chapter as of yet! XD Hoped you enjoyed the Zell performance!**


	11. Fight Breaks Out

**DISCLAIMER**

Don't own FF8

* * *

**Chapter XI:** Fight Beaks Out

Seifer's P.O.V.

" Have you seen Rose?"

" Nah Seifer, not since the party the last few days ago." After the SeeD Ceremony about two days afterwards, Rose has done a disappearing act and haven't been seen after she had left the party. I still need to give Vincent a piece of my mind with him bothering me and my friends. Raijin wants to tear him apart after Vincent also target Fuji and him.

" Thanks anyway, Zell."

" When you DO see her, tell her that she've forgotten my shoes!"

That's true enough, Zell have been barefoot at the party, all night long. He refused to wear the ballerina shoes. He'd rather walk through broken glass and hot lava.

" Got'cha," I said as I head for the Community Center. I'm half-expecting her to be with Selphie or something. Though, I HAVE checked with Selphie as well...

" Nope, she's not here!" Selphie said as she looks down at the plans for the Festival. " Since she likes fighting, why don't you try the Training Center?"

" Alright," I sigh as I go that way. _' With that girl not around, I just feel lonely. Raijin and Fujin are always going to Balamb, so I guess that's why...'_ I think as I enter the familiar hall of plant and blood clinging to the air.

" -so get that straight, you irrogent bastard!"

_' Rose?'_ is my thought as I listen.

" What're you going to do to me? Cry me a river and hope I drown? You've always been pathatic! Talking to animals, caring for the little kids instead of training, it's a wonder how the hell you're still alive." A laugh follows.

_' ... Vincent.'_

" At least I didn't take any praises into my head, like you did. You're over-size ego has expanded since I have left that stupid town! Why don't you just get out of my LIFE, you traitor!"

" Your family deserved what they got, bitch! After bankrupting my father out of business, you all deserved it!" The sound of a throwing shuiken bounces off the walls, which meets a clash. I manage to get to the room to see that Vincent has attack Rose, who blocks it off.

" Yeah, only because all of you have to be so damn greedy!" she responds as she launches at him. The shuiken starts to turn around and head back to Vincent - with Rose in the way!

" Watch out for his weapon!" I yell out. She looks in time to see it flash by her, right back in Vincent's hand.

" Stay out of this fight!" he yells at me as he throws it at me now. I hit it back with my gunblade.

" I'm only in it because you're threatening my friend," I said calmly. Vincent's in near rage.

" Ain't none of your business anyhow!"

" Seifer?" Rose said, wanting to know why I'm even here. " You better stay out of the fight, he's only after me."

" Hell, not a chance, Rose," I said with a smirk. " If there's a fight, I'm in it."

She can't even argue, for Vincent throws some of the small throwing stars at her as he waits for his shuiken to come back. She moves with inhumane speed, which really surprise Vincent. I think he've been expecting her to be like she was seven years ago, not what she is now.

" Huh?"

" Here I am," Rose said as she jumps and smacks him with her rod. Before he can react, she already moves away. " And here!" Whacks in the back. Disappears before Vincent swings his shuiken. " Come on, where's your skills you always brag about?" Rose taunts from a branch of the tree nearby. She's feeling better now.

" Make it a fair fight and I'll give you a taste of them!" he yells in frustration, throwing the shuiken at her. She jumps away and lands on the ground.

" It is a fair fight, there's no magic," she responds. " I'm just faster than you, nothing more."

" Not to mention she has more wits than you," I add in. As soon as he got his weapon, he aims at me and lets it fly. I just block it and run at him. I want a piece of this fun! " That the best you can do?" I said as I swing around and try to hit him. His shuiken came back just in time so that he blocks my attack. Catching me unguard, he slashes my stomach, which is when I fell to my knees. It hurts, believe it...

_Rose! Seifer!_ Melody yells in our heads as she runs into the Training Center alone.

" The damn cat you always hanged around with! I should have known," Vincent said with a sneer as he throws the shuiken at her and cutting her back.

" RRREOW!" Melody cries as she falls down, bleeding about as bad as I am.

" Oh SHIT!" Vincent suddenly yells as he hits the ground hard by something.

" ...what?" I said a bit confusingly as I look up. Standing over Vincent is Rose, her eyes... turning purple? And am I imagining her canine teeth growing sharper and longer?

" No one messes with my friends or animals," she growls as she swipes at him with her rod. He manages to roll away from it and jump to his feet, swinging his weapon like a sword now at her. She blocks and tries again to hit him, her eyes now completly purple and looking very angry.

" You're mental!" Vincent said, trying to break through her guard. She doesn't even reply as she suddenly charge, rod up high and bringing it down. It hits flesh as Vincent cries out before trying to attack her. She ignores the shuiken as it went into her shoulder and continues to hit him.

" Rose, stop!" I yell at her when she finally backs off, her shoulder bleeding really fast. She's ready to attack, so that's why I yell for her to stop. She didn't even seem to hear me as she runs at Vincent once more. Vincent finally knows her attack patterns and dodges, where he got behind her and throw the shuiken once more.

It got stuck in a wall of ice.

" What?" Vincent said as he stares in shock. I'm doing the same.

_' How can she do magic without the para-magic equipped to her? Only Sorceress's can do that!'_ I thought.

_Rose!_ Melody yells in our heads. Rose didn't even flinch from the sound. _Oh shit... the demon has taken over her!_

_' Demon?'_ I ask her silently as I manage to get up and over to her. She's very limp as I pick her up.

_Her demon instincts... We neglected to tell you something else about her,_ she said. _Others will think that she's some Sorceress, which I guess is similar enough to a demon._

_' So... this is what NORG has been doing? Trying to copy her powers?'_

_Who's NORG? Is that the guy who had her locked up?_

_' Yeah,'_ I said to her as I watch Rose turn to Vincent.

_Stop Rose! You'll end up blowing your cover!_ Melody tries to get through to Rose. Rose only blinks in confusion, which then turns back to anger. I got up after putting Melody back on the ground and run over to Rose before she can charge again. I grab her arm to stop her.

" Stop Rose, he's already got what he deserved," I said, trying to calm her. She turns to me and growls, fighting and pulling her arm. " Stop that!" I said as I grab both of her shoulders, staring her in the eyes. " Enough fighting!"

She blinks several times. The purple's gone, and she's utterly confuse.

" Seifer? What happened?"

" What? You forgot?" I said in surprise.

" Forgot what?" She backs away and looks at Vincent, who's healing his wounds while Rose is distracted by me. " What happened to him? And you?"

" Uh, you went beserk. Right after I got slashed and Melody - "

" Melody?" She looks around and spots her cat on the ground. " Oh my God, Melody!" she yells as she runs over to the grey cat. " You're bleeding! What the hell happened?" Without another glance, she picks Melody up and heads for the exit.

" You're both going to get it..." Vincent said, his eyes to the ground.

" Yeah, from the guy who got his ass whooped," I said gruffly as I use Cure on myself, then start to walk to the Infarmary.

&

" So how will you explain your actions?" Headmaster Ryu exclaims as Rose, Vincent, and I sit in the office of Headmaster Cid. Vincent fakes a bunch of groans from the already healed wounds. " You wounded my best SeeD!"

" If he hadn't hurt Melody or Seifer, I would have just left, **_sir_**," Rose said, angerliy throwing out the word sir. " Please excuse my actions, Headmaster Cid. Melody is part of my family and Seifer's my friend, so my anger and shock has taken over my reasonable side of thinking."

" That's quite understandable," Cid said as he gives a understanding smile.

" A _cat_! Some cat, part of your family?" Vincent scuffs. " You're a bigger idiot than I thou-"

" Enough!" Cid said, now stern with Vincent. " You will hold your comments to yourself."

" I! But! Yes, sir..." Vincent gives in under Cid's glare.

" So that it's known, there will be no more fighting between you three within my Garden. Rose and Seifer, you get off this time for you have fought another student for a reason. And Vincent, you will restrain yourself from attacking them or Rose's animals, as well as any retorts. Disobey that, you will be banished from my Garden."

" Yes sir," Vincent said, glaring at the floor.

" I understand, Headmaster Cid," Rose said as she looks down at the now bandage cat in her lap, gently petting Melody. " Excuse me, sir. I will have to take Melody to my room to rest."

" Dismissed, all of you," Cid said as he nods. I follow Rose out of the room as Vincent remains with Headmaster Ryu.

" So, what **have** Vincent tell you when he got to you at the party?" I ask, not going to bring up the Magic subject in mind.

" He said that he'll kill my animals while I go somewhere..." she said softly. " So I've been trying to convince them to either stay in my room or go somewhere else."

" So that's why he had such a satified look after you left in a hurry..."

" Melody told you about something else about me, didn't she?" she suddenly said as she pushes the down button on the elevatar.

" What?"

" Don't play innocent. She told you that I'm not human. I don't remember anything what happened down there, but I do know that I've been enraged enough that some of my true self have been revealed..."

" And your true self is...?" I ask.

" People might consider me a Sorceress, but I'm a cheetah demon..."

" ... awhat?"

" ... this is going to be a long story and discussion..."

&

3rd Person P.O.V.

" So, how powerful was she?"

" I... She was very powerful... She isn't a regular human, is she?" Vincent said as he looks up at the man. " She's a Sorceress, right? She can do magic, and I know she doesn't use para-magic."

" You're pretty much right," the guy said as he turns to Vincent. " She's different from everyone."

" Then why don't the Garden send her to Esthar, to be sealed and sent far away from us?" Vincent shouts angerly.

" You will **not** talk to me like that," the man growls.

" Sorry..."

" I've told you to fight her so that we can confirm that she is suitable for something."

" What? Suitable for what?"

" If I told you, you'd know too much, wouldn't it?"

" But I want to be something _more_. I don't want to be some SeeD, who has to listen to complaints and pleads from people to save them!" says Vincent determinly.

The man eyes him, knowing that he would say that. The satifaction stays hidden from his face.

" ... say that we do allow you to know, what's in it for you?"

" To be powerful and famous. To be important."

" Then," the man said as he turns to the window, " what will you say if you want to be... a Knight?"

" What?"

" A Knight, use your head and think it out," the man said, letting Vincent get it himself.

" ... your helping a Sorceress?" Vincent said after many minutes.

" Yes, you got it," the man laughs as he glances at Vincent. " We, too, think that there's more than helping hopeless beings. The Sorceress we're with is willing to change that for us, but she needs a... needs a helping hand from Rose."

" And I'm to be the Knight of that Sorceress? If I take it?" Vincent said, already beginning to consider saying yes to joining now. " Does that mean more power?"

" Of course. You'll be one of the people to change the history of the world, and be thanked upon, as well as worshipped by the people that deserves to live."

Vincent thinks long and hard on this, liking the idea more and more.

" Hell, I'll do a better job than that Seifer EVER did. I'm in," Vincent said as he looks up at the man.

He smirks at Vincent's response. Everything's falling in place. " Then it shall be so, that you are Sorceress Ultimecia's Knight."

* * *

**Mwaha! Finished! Sorry for the wait, but hell, I just got back from Austin and been working on this chapter! smells cake Whoops, the cake I'm making is beginning to smell like one, so I gotta go check on it! See ya!**


	12. Accustions

**DISCLAIMER**

Of course, don't own FF8. May be a little slow about writing, for I now have a little kitten to take care of. Her name? Guess what it is - Melody! (Melody in this story is really Misty, who died around Thanksgiving of 2004... So, there you are...)

* * *

**Chapter XII:** Accusations

Seifer's P.O.V., what else?

" So... you're telling me that you're not human, but a demon? I thought demons are supposed to be, you know, bad!"

" Those are evil spirits. And not all demons are evil, the ones you heard about were the ones who wanted total control of the world. They give the rest of us a bad rep."

" You know? I WANT to believe you, but somehow, I just can't picture you as anything else but a human."

Yeah, Rose just explained about how she isn't human. And I'm finding it hard to believe. We're sitting in her room, with Melody on the bed sound asleep.

" Would proof tell you otherwise?" she sighs.

" Sorry, but that's how it's going to be. Proof to my own eyes or else I don't believe anything."

" Sounds fair to me," Rose said as she checks outside of her window. " Alright, you'll be the only one to see my full form, so don't you go freaking out and running."

" C'mon, that makes it sound like I'm Zell the Chicken-Wuss!"

" Then prove it," she said as she turns to me. As I watch, a pair of white angel wings suddenly bursts behind her! As well as a gold-brown horn in the middle of her forehead, and a tail that just unwraps from her waist.

" WHOA!" I said as I tumble backwards off the bed, now the only thing I'm seeing is the underneath of the bed, her feet in my view.

" Your reaction is better than I first thought," she said as she looks under the bed to see me. " I thought it was either 1) You'd scream your head off, or 2) Scream, then attack."

" Think there's an award for doing neither?" I said weakly as I sit up. " Wow... and here, I thought demons were supposed to be scary..."

" Not necessarily. But we're dangerous, or else tricky," she said as she stretches her wings. " Been awhile since I've had them out... they're being kinky."

" So... were you human then turned demon, or always been demon?" I ask as I regain my legs and stand up.

" Not really sure," she answers. " I had always thought I was human until seven years ago. My parents were human, as well as the rest of my family members. So, I guess I was either adopted, or just different."

" I see..." I said as I sit down on the chair against the wall. " But, with what Vincent said earlier today and your attitude to your past, I have come to a conclusion."

" And... that is?"

" Something happened to you and your family."

She has the look of surprise, then grimness as she nods, looking at her feet.

" Yeah... They all have been murdered by someone named Cosmos..."

" You serious? I thought that they were all killed in a avalanche or something... but murdered? No wonder that you are so reluctant on staying here, as well as accepting friends. I thought it was because this was where NORG held ya captive."

" I just don't want the whole thing to happen again..." she said as she sits down as well, her back towards me. " I'm always afraid of my animal companions getting killed, because they are the only family I have now..."

" I think that it'll be okay to have some friends, even after the incident," I said. " Especially if those friends can fight as well as you can." I only said that because of the silence, and that makes me uncomfortable. More uncomfortable if someone is with you, and she's crying or something.

" I've been fine on my own, and... and I guess that being alone tends to make you think that there's no one in the world that would give a damn about you," she replies after awhile. " But it was all my fault that it happened... the death of my family, I mean..."

" How can ya think that? You were only, what, nine? How could it be because of you?" I said, already feeling sorry for ever bringing up the subject.

" Because of what I am! All because I'm the damn white cheetah that he and his stupid Warriors were looking out for to kill! I'm just a reason that they finally moved in for the kill!" she said angrily as she punches the bed. It didn't make Melody flick a whisker, being that peaceful and exhausted. " I hid behind a pile of cement blocks while playing a game, before he showed up and destroyed the entire part of town... I made it because the cement blocks were a barrier, even if half of them landed on top of me. I made it, my family didn't, and Cosmos along with Vincent has something to laugh about..." She gives a small sob as she wipes her eyes of tears.

_' God, I shouldn't have brought this up... How was I supposed to know that she gets upset this badly on this?'_ I said in my head as I got up and sit next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She tries to shrug it off, but she gives up after awhile. " Sorry that I've upset you this much," I said softly.

" I shouldn't be crying this much, I've always kept it under control..."

" You probably needed to get it off your chest, or else you'll end up breaking at one point or another," I said. " I know that, because I lost my parents in the Sorceress War, when Sorceress Adel was alive. It was when I was six, and I lived at the Lighthouse Orphanage with Matron, Squall, and others after that and before this Garden was founded."

She doesn't say anything as she process what I just said, still wiping tears away.

" Heh... I keep finding more things we have in common than I did with my friends in my hometown," she said as she finally look at me. " For one thing, they were interested in make-up, while I was interested in books. They were boycrazy, I was a gamefreak. I was completly an oddball."

" You still are," I said, glad that she isn't crying anymore. " Believe me, you're still one odd girl."

" Once odd, always odd, I guess," she said as she sighs. " Sorry for breaking like that, I never say anything outloud because I do just that. I've been trying to forget everything that has happened, but as you see, it ain't working... Oh, and thank you for not freaking out badly."

" No prob, it's the least I could do for someone who didn't freak out when I said I used to be the Knight of the Sorceress," I said with a laugh. I even pet one of her wings without a glove on, just to make sure that they're real and try to make Rose stop thinking about her family. " Wow, the feathers are soft!"

" Who gave ye permission to pet thy wings?" Rose jokes half-heartily. She pokes me in the shoulder with her tail. " Don't even think of stealing one feather, or else you're dead."

" Hm, it's not like I can pick one off anyway," I answer as I tug one feather very gently, just playing. " It'd be like cutting off one of your fingers without you noticing."

" You got that right..."

" HEY ROSE!" we both hear outside the door, causing Rose to jump - and the feather I had is now out of its place. She looks like she is going to yell out, but grits it and runs into the bathroom. To start hiding the wings and horn, no doubt about it. The pounding on the door continues though.

" What already, jeez!" I said as I walk over to the door. " Who the hell is banging on the door like it's New Year's Eve?"

" Seifer? What'cha doin' here?" It's Irvine.

" Is it against the law to talk with a friend these days?" I said as I open the door.

" No. But then where is she?"

" Bathroom," I said as I nod towards the other door.

" And don't you come in here!" Rose yells, making Irvine laugh. I only chuckle a little bit.

" Okay, well, I was only stopping by to know what happened in the Training Center and in the Headmaster's office."

" Uneventful," Rose and I said at the same time as she comes out.

" Not with the word I'ma hearin' that's goin' around the school."

" So I fought with Vincent, big deal," Rose said.

" Er, and more to that."

" Let them talk. They don't know what happened."

" Just thought to drop by to also say mornin', sweetheart."

" I'm not your - "

" Rose, let it drop," I said as Irvine walks away. " Believe it or not, he calls every girl a 'sweetheart' or 'darling'. Only Selphie gets more attention from him than you or anybody else."

" Thank gawd..."

" Well, let's get something to eat. And try a hotdog this time!" I add in as I grab my glove from the bed. Then I remember the feather and pick it up. " Oh... and don't kill me for doing that. I really didn't mean it!" I said as I hold it up for her to see.

" Hey, it was my fault for jumping. Go ahead and keep it. I can't exactly put it back in the wing," she said as she heads out. " But believe me, it hurts like hell to have one yanked out!"

_' At least she isn't crying anymore,'_ I think as I follow her out.

_Tell her not to worry about me or the others,_ Melody's voice rings in my head.

_' You're awake?'_ I ask in shock.

_Yup... And I know what happened throughout Rose's crisis point... Can't believe you actually comforted her... That was nice of you..._

_' You okay? You sound sorta like you're out of it or something,'_ I said, noticing how she keeps every sentence short.

_It's nothing... Just tired..._

" If you're sure," I said outloud as I look at the cat, who still looks like she's asleep. " Heal quickly, you hear me?" I then close the door as I got out and quickly catch up with Rose. She looks slightly annoyed, though. " What's wrong?"

" Everyone keeps staring at me as though I'm going to attack them..."

And she's right. People keep stopping to watch her walk by, making sure that she isn't stopping by them.

" They've gave me the same looks when I came back, so don't worry and keep going," I said as I push her along. " And thanks for the feather of that **_cockitrice_** you killed." People are staring at the feather I hold in my hand.

" Oh, no trouble," she said confusingly at first, then catches on. " Well, I guess I can eat a hotdog this time, I don't see the harm in it."

" That's the spirit!"

" What spirit would you be talking about?" she asks, laughing slightly.

As we sit down with the food and drinks in hand, many people are now crowding near the enterance, still far away from us.

_' What the hell are they looking at? And talking about, for that matter?'_ I said to myself as I watch them from the corner of my eye. Watching them almost had me miss Rose taking a bite of the hotdog and look surprised. I turn in time to see the hotdog just disappear. " Whoa! Been hungry?" I laugh loudly.

" Meep... Not so much as hungry, but enjoyed the first taste of real food in many years. And did I forget to mention my first meat?" she said as she laughs as well as blush in embarrassment. " I hate to see what happens when I have any sugar..."

" I should just get a bag of it and see the results."

" Then you'll end up with VERY hyper-active girl bouncing off the walls. And I can tell everyone that it's all your fault," she said with a smirk.

_ROSE! Seifer! Some punk grabbed me and we're now heading to the cafeteria!_ we hear Allen's voice ringing in our heads.

_' Great... what the hell is going on around here these days?'_ I thought as I look at Rose. She looks ready to murder. " Calm down, and don't act suspicious. Wait until Allen is in sight, **_then_** you can attack."

The culprit appears with Allen under an arm, and the others surrounds him as he approaches us.

" What are you doing, grabbing Allen and dragging him here?" Rose demands.

" Now, why should I answer a Sorceress who injured the great Vincent?" he replies, looking proud and scared at the same time.

" Okay, what's with this bullshit?" I said while raising an eyebrow. " Rose is no Sorceress, and Vincent asked for it."

" What we heard was completely different," said another. " You both attacked Vincent when he got exhausted fighting a T-Rexaur!"

" BullSHIT! He was being an asshole, as usual!" Rose retorts. " If you go idolizing a ego-maniac like him, be my guest! But let Allen go, or else you'll be having your ass kicked!"

" Whoa-ho-HO! Big talk! I see how this is going," the first guy said with a smirk. " Well then, tell me what will happen if I, uh, simply **_drop_** this kitty into one of the lava pits at the Fire Carven?"

" Then you'd be more dead than a Deadbeat."

" Quick! An instructor!" one hisses as they all scatter, except the guy holding Allen. With nothing more that can be done in the presence of a higher person than him, he drops Allen unceremoniously onto the table and walks away. With a look of saying, ' You only got lucky today. I'll be back.'

" Idiots..." we both said at the same time, while Allen looks at us from one to another.

_What just happened? And why are you two saying the same thing at the same time?_ We burst out laughing and ruffle his fur, making him even more confused.

* * *

**YAY! Chappie done! With taking care of a kitten, this will be even more challanging! See ya!**


	13. Answers to the 'Ultimecia' Question

**DISCLAIMER**

Don't own FF8! Sorry for delay, been arranging my room so that I can type my stories in privacy. That's right! I got my own computer in my room! Even bigger news! INTERNET'S BACK ON!

* * *

**Chapter XIII:** Answers to the 'Ultimecia' Question

It has been another week since the incident with Vincent. And that was the last time we have seen him, so more than likey he went back to Galbadia Garden. Or else, on a mission. All the more for Rose, who is much more cheerful, despite the fact that all the people in the Garden and town thinks that she's a Sorceress. Guess she only needed to get the whole 'it was all my fault' deal off her shoulders. So, even though at that time it was arkward, it really helped.

" Rai, fetch me another hotdog!" I order as I lean my chair backwards from the table.

" That would make your third hotdog..." Rose said from beside me.

" Live a little! C'mon, I can eat, it's my freedom! You're always talking about it, so what's with the sudden interest in my diet?" I argue. Raijin laughs as he hands me the ordered food. " Here's to finally getting into the SeeD on my last year!"

" Last year?"

" When you reach the age of 20, you're out of the Garden if you didn't get to the SeeD ranks, ya know?"

" No, I didn't know," she retorts at Raijin.

" As I was sayin', here's to getting in SeeD, and lot'sa hope for excitement!"

" I thought that bein' the Garden Committee was enough authority, but now Seifer will soon be leader of a group, ya know?"

" AFFIRMITIVE."

" What's the matter with ya?" I said to Rose when she lays her head in her arms.

" Headache... Got a problem with that, or are ya gonna order me to stop the pounding of the veins?"

" Ouch, that's gonna leave a bruise on my ego," I said with a laugh. " It's like touching a burning stove."

" EXACTLY."

" Ha ha..." she said as she lays a hand on top of her head. " Paging Dr. Phil, we got three mental people and one in need of major asprin."

" Who's Dr. Phil?"

" A nobody who thinks is a famous somebody... Anyways, continue enjoying yourselves, this headache should be going away soon. So don't let me spoil your fun."

" Good advice, ya know?"

_Don't start pushing your luck,_ Allen said in my head from somewhere in the Garden building. _The headaches mostly mean, to Rose, that someone's getting killed at the moment._

' Killed? Make some sense, will ya?'

_Meaning that if you were suddenly under alot of pain, she'd feel it herself, but in the form of the dreaded headache. But if, say, a town was suddenly blown up and many people dead or injured, that would be like taking a crew of jackhammers against her skull. Believe me, THAT'S painful to feel! One of the prices for being the cheetah demon._

' How come I'm always getting this sort of information at the last minute?' I complain, but he doesn't answer me again. I return to reality. " I know, why not go to the town for some swimming? Or fishing for some of the others that don't wanna swim," I add when I remember that Raijin isn't the best swimmer of the bunch.

" How about wait on asking until the headache goes away?" Rose grumbles behind her arm. " But I'm for it! Rather get out of here, since there's nothing going on right now."

" Other than suffer from a headache," I add to her sentence with another laugh. " Alright then, let's get going!"

&

" Anybody other than me have a feeling that something's not right?" Rose said as we enter the town. She has all reason for saying that; The town is empty of people.

" Hey, Mitch! What's goin' on?" I yell at the mencanic, the only one to keep his business running for his own reasons.

" Apparently, the Garden doesn't know yet. A Sorceress is prowling about in one of the towns or cities, according to a gossip. Whether or not that it's true, the people are taking precaution!" Mitch said in an Irish-sort of accent he always had.

**(getting weird looks) WHAT? Who the hell said that all of the people has to sound alike? I don't see a law against this!**

" A Sorceress? I don't think that it's the case, but we'll be careful," I reply as we walk among the streets. " Gawd, the gossip of another appearance of a Sorceress at the time we decided to take a day off... The beach is more than likely abandoned, and it'll look stupid to see us swimming while everyone else is hiding."

" Who the hell says that it'll keep us from swimming, anyhow? If no one comes out of their homes, then they can't watch us being stupid," Rose said.

" You think of everything logically. She's got a point, guys. Besides, what would be the point of this trip, if we came for nothing and wasted gas?" Raijin laughs in agreement, Fujin nods, and Rose smirks from how we see her point. " Where have you been when you could have helped control the Garden as part of my Commettee? Your skills would have been of great help!" I laugh as I slap her in the back, though gently. After finding out she has wings, I'd rather be careful, or else have her beat me to a pulp.

" If controlling the Garden includes extra work, then maybe I'm lucky to not have come years earlier," she jokes.

" Hope you can swim more like a human than a cat," I said with a smirk.

" I'm not the best swimmer on top of the water, but I can beat you in a race underwater," she retorts.

" Does that mean you can't do front strokes?"

" I can't float on my back! So what makes you think I can swim like a lifeguard can? The only way to get through the water for me is doing the dolphin swim, which I had to teach myself at the age of seven."

" Oh, damn, guess that means I can't drown you."

" Keep dreaming." It's only good-nature joking, and Rose is certainly going with it. Perhaps a little too easily. Maybe what she said about something's not right is on her mind. I know this because as soon as she starts to walk away to change in a bathroom or something, her face went from happy to troubled. Maybe there's more to being a demon than I first thought...

Other than that, it might turn out do be a pretty-much normal day. Rose comes out in a one piece bathingsuit that is purple (Why am I not surprised...?) and dives into the water, splashing Raijin completly as he is setting up his fishing gear.

" Hey! This gear don't need to be wet, ya know?" he shouts at the water. I doubt Rose recieved the message. Raijin stares at the water, wondering why the hell she isn't popping back up to apoligize. That's because she swam to the other side of the dock and is laughing behind his back. Fujin smirks as she sets up her fishing pole at the end of the dock. All I can do is laugh with Rose. Raijin eventually finds out, shakes his head, then went to a spot on the dock that he thinks is more likely to keep Rose from splashing him. I quickly change into shorts at a bathroom, then wade right in the water. Today is to hit 102º, or higher. Yikes. I guess we can keep Raijin and Fujin cool by either splashing them or suddenly pull them right in.

" How good are ya at fishing?" Rose ask me after twenty minutes of swimming, then watching Raijin's cool starting to melt.

" In these words; I suck at it. Got no patiance for the sport. Why?"

" Fishing used to have been a favorite pasttime, just underneath bowling and golf," she said. I have no clue what bowling or golf is, but I get the picture that she likes to fish. " My dad got me into that when I didn't show interest in horseshoes, which was his favorite sport of all-times." She laughs a little bit.

" I don't get fishing, I find it dull." And frustrating. The first day I was able to come back to the Garden, me, Raijin, and Fujin went fishing. When Raijin caught the first fish after nearly an hour, I threw my rod into the water. That day only improved when Fujin, uh, 'nudged' Raijin into the water.

**(At the end of the game, when you're watching the ending movie part. Yeah, to those who played the game. That scene with the three, lolololol! Raijin really got a 'kick' out of it.)**

" It's all about three things," Rose laughs. She turns her head, looking at something in the water. " Calm. Quiet. Patiant."

" Uh... are you looking at a fish?" I said as I raise a eyebrow. I wouldn't bne surprised if she's stalking it.

The guess is right. She glances at me, smirks, then continues watching I GUESS is a fish. She steps forward once. Then another step after a minute. This continues for three minutes, then she leaps! Splashing as she struggles with the fish, I got wet before I could get dry. She finally got ahold of the fish and held it up to exame it.

" That's one of those fish you DON'T want to cook and eat," I said. It's one of those fish that LOOKS like the Balamb fish, but they're poisionous to eat.

" I can tell. I doubt people wants to eat something that keeps stinging you when touching their scales," Rose said as she tries to find a spot that the fish can't sting at. She settles on holding it by the low lip. Her hands were red, but she doesn't seem to mind. " I'm not going to kill it, either, so what to do with it...?" Then comes the evil look.

" What's the plan?"

" Let's have Raijin be afraid of the invasion of the red coral fish," she replies as she glances at Rai, who doesn't seem to know that Rose has caught a fish by hand while he hasn't by hook. Rose wades through the water with the fish up high over the water. Reaching the dock, she releases the fish on the floor, and as if it knows the plan, hops right over to Raijin and slap him in the back. The bare part, too.

" EYOW!" he screams as he do his famous belly-flop. He pops right back out of the water, gurgling probably cusses at Rose. " N-not funny, ya know!"

" Well, it's funny to us," I manage to say as I laugh. Rose only chuckles. She's bothered about something, AGAIN.

" Havin' fun, are we?" we hear somewhere around us. We all look to the beach, but no one's there. " Try looking up, losers." We did, and guess who we see on the roof of the hotel? That's right... Vincent.

" What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Rose yells at him.

" Come to show you, as well as the whole world, how powerful I truely am," he said with a smirk. With a flash of darkness that surrounds him, he blasts a dark fireball at the town! A blaze rises over the view of the hotel, and Rose immediatly starts to scream in pain, surprising Raijin and Fujin. She claws at her head, falling to her knees and disappears under the surface of the water. I quickly make way over to her and pull her back over the surface, so that she can breath

" Shit! What the hell are you doin', ya know?" Raijin said as he pulls out his rod weapon. " This habor is part of our home! And you're a SeeD, ya know?"

" FOOLISH," Fujin said as she pulls out her own shuiken, which can match Vincent's. Let hope better than his.

" I don't care about this pitiful town. It's meant to be burned," Vincent said as he jumps to the ground, still smirking. " As for being a SeeD, I've retired that job. I'm now the ultimate Knight to Sorceress Ultimecia. On choice, by the way Seifer," he adds. Another fireball hits the train station, and more screaming from the people and Rose. " See, I know your weaknesses, Rose. And because of how you keep trying to ruin my life, I'm going to enjoy torturing you. But there will be no mercy of blissful death. My Sorceress wishes for your presence, alive."

" Through our dead bodies!" I yell as I place Rose on the dock and run for my weapon. The shuiken comes after me, but I dodge and dive for the gunblade and my clothes, rolling behind the hotel building. As much as it is NOT the time to think about clothes, I rather have something on that can protect me from instant contact with any spells.

" Trying to run and hide? You won't escape!" Vincent said as I run back into view fully clothed and trying to get around him. Another inch to the right, I would have been cooked by the third fireball. Raijin and Fujin are right by my side, ready to fight. " Ah, isn't this sweet of you? Lining up like ducks to be shot," Vincent chides as he jumps up and onto another building, the one near the docks. Rose has disappeared, so I can assume that she got up and ran for her own weapon and clothes.

The attacking continues as Vincent throws all sorts of magic now, and we had to keep tap-dancing to avoid.

" How can he continue doing this? He should be runnin' out of para-magic, ya know!"

" Oh, I gained more than that magic. With the powers I have received, I can match a Sorceress's power! I am still human, but with power beyond your imagination!" Vincent answers Raijin with that and another black lightening spell. It hits Raijin squarly in the chest, and he falls over!

" You're pissing me off now!" I said as I rush forward with my gunblade high.

" Wrong move," he said as he throws a blizzaga spell, intending to freeze me!

A beam of light stops it before it could hit me.

" So you got more power, whoopie," Rose growls as she springs into action, throwing another Heavan's Strike at Vincent while leaping up at him. It hits him in the head... But he laughs as he lifts a hand in the air!

" I'll show you a REAL attack," he said with a smirk. " DARK WHIP!" he yells as what looks like a black rope appear in his hand and cracks it at Rose, smacking her in the shoulder. She yelps as she falls to the ground. But Vincent isn't done, as he suddenly appears underneath where she would have land and gathers what looks like a firaga spell. I run at him, for I don't want Rose more hurt than she already is. When I am only a few feet away though, he has already sent it flying at her! I'm too late to do anything as she screams in pain and ends up in the ocean, far away from the shore! I can only hope that she didn't faint from the impact!

" Asshole! Over here!" I yell in anger as I swing around and aim my gunblade at his head. I hit skin, making a large gash on one of his eyes. He yells in pain as he backs up, covering the eye. I feel pretty confident that I at least blinded him in one eye, so I attack again. Confidence, while your friend to your ego, is the undoing to many people. It's the undoing to me, for he suddenly swings out his hand and blasts a firaga right in my face. Only pure luck that I manage to avoid it with my head, and it only hits my shoulder. I grit my teeth as I look up at his face... and it looks like it was before I hit blade against skin! " Wha...? How?"

" I told you before, asswipe," he said as he stabs his shuiken into my wounded shoulder, making me scream. " I am far more powerful and gifted than you are." He then switches his attentions to the flying shuiken that Fujin has released at him. He pulls his weapon out of my shoulder and blocks. And making sure to have her weaponless, he picks it out of the air before it could swing around back to her, and tosses it into the ocean.

" Fujin, run!" I yell in effort, but with one swift gravija spell, she's out like a light... All I can pray for is that she isn't dead.

" Now, go and die with your friends," Vincent said as he turns to me. I refuse to say anything as I bring down my gunblade on him, but he sneers once more as he knocks it aside and sends me flying into the small pile of rubble. I nearly black out from the pure impact against bricks and steel. I barely got my wits back together when Vincent drags Rose out of the water and throw her against the side of the hotel. " How's it feel now, Rose? To be powerless once more to stop anything, and it's all your fault, as everything else is," Vincent said as he slams his foot into her side. She doesn't make a sound as far as I know as she rolls over to hold her side.

" I... don't understand your motives..." she said faintly, I could barely hear her, even being about five feet away. " Why did you turn your back on the people who looked up to you...?"

" Fool, those are the ones who MIGHT live to worship Sorceress Ultimecia and myself. What she wants with you, you will find out when I get you to that deep sea research center ship." He picks her up by the neck and pulls her to his face. " You better hope for mercy from her, because I certainly won't give you any."

In a flash of black, he and Rose disappears. I now know where they hold their fort at... all I remember afterwards of the conversation is blackness.

* * *

**Hope the chapter was okay. Don't feel like making the chapter longer, not after what happened tonight on July 19... I might explain in my profile... Bye...**


	14. Surprise Encounter

**DISCLAIMER**

NO! Me not dead YET! I just couldn't write for a looooong time... I'ma sorry, everyone! My writer's block is SLOWLY beginning to lift. I shall attempt to write more again!

**Chapter XIV:** Surprise Encounter

Hey! Guess what! STILL Seifer's P.O.V.!

"Seifer, c'mon man! Wake up, ya know?" Raijin said as I feel like I'm being beaten around a few times.

"Lay off with the smacking..." I said in a daze. Everything is a blur... Wait - "WHERE'S ROSE?" I shout while sitting up from the bed, but I get pushed back down. I feel dizzy, anyways... That action alone took all of my energy.

"We don't know, man," Rai said as he shakes his head. "She and Vincent just disappeared into thin air."

"And that's EXACTLY what happened, but Vincent's doing!" I said. "We gotta find them!"

"Where, ya know?"

"Seifer, what exactly happened?" Squall said as he stays leaning against the wall nearby.

"He said something about Sorceress Ultimecia wanting her there for something, and she's at Battleship Island!"

"You heard that?"

"YES, DAMMIT!"

"You, Raijin, and Fujin are in no condition to go fight so soon..." Squall said. He's right, as much as I HATE that fact, since Raijin is with a bandage around his chest where that lightening spell got him, and Fujin is still in bed, unconscious. "We'll go right now and get her back."

"But - "

"No, I swore to Doctor Kadowaki that you will remain here and get better," he said with a sigh. "I will also swear to you that we'll get her back, before whatever the reason is carried out." He starts leaving.

"You better, Squall," I said while he nearly goes through the door. He looks back, nods, and quickly leaves.

"Damn, I feel so damn helpless..." I said as I close my eyes shut. Ultimecia is back... The bitch that pretty much played the puppeteer and yanked my strings to her control. Dammit it all, why NOW?

Then Squall returns, looking flustered. He speaks with Kadowaki urgently, and she reluctantly nods to something he said.

"Cid said for all of us to go, but orders for the three of you to stay on Ragnarok," Squall said. "Nothing else."

"Wha?"

"I don't know, I just gotta get you three on the ship," he said as he gets Zell and Irvine to help.

&

We all lay in the one room while the ship quickly takes off. The jolts of it is rather a bit painful, but I'm going to not complain. Whatever the reason for us being there, I don't know, and I want to go. Or else I'll blame myself. Blame myself for what, other than letting Vincent get away, though...? Something else is mixed in, but I don't get it... I close my eyes shut, trying to just block out the thoughts.

"Selphie, mach 5 speed, now!" Squall said loudly (the speakers are almost always on), and the ship automatically takes off in the direction of the island. "How you guys doing down there?" he said into the mic.

"Peachy, just get there," I said.

"We'll get there soon, and we're already prepared to fight."

"Fine!" I shout, my eyes remaining shut. _'God, this is the most painful trip I'm ever making...'_ I thought.

Several minutes passes before in the darkness of my eyes, something flashes. I open my eyes, but there isn't anything there. I close them again, the sun mockingly shining in my eyes.

'_**Seifer! Seifer, can you hear me?'**_

'_What..?'_ This voice isn't Allen or them. _'ROSE?'_

'**_Seifer, I am sorry... I have been trying to contact for a long while... She'll be back soon, so I just wanted to - '_** She stops talking for a minute while I sense her presence, and the panic she's feeling.

'_What's wrong? Rose!'_ I yell in my head, and the image of herself appears, but in full form instead of the one that looks just human. Though she looks really faded.

'**_I don't have a lot of time...'_** she said while turning her head to the side. **_'I'm going to try and heal you, Raijin, and Fujin, before they get to me once more.'_**

'_You're gonna what?'_

She doesn't answer while her horn glows brightly, making my eyes close even tighter from the intensity. She blacks out from my sight, and I oddly feel whole again, nothing painful now. I open my eyes and sit up slowly. Still nothing.

'_Rose! Answer me! C'mon, where are you, and what are they going to do to you? ROSE!'_ I scream mentally for all that is worth it, but no response. And I can't feel her presence anymore, since she is now gone from my mind's eye. "Shit!"

"Seifer, what happened, ya know?" Raijin said as he pushes a hand against his chest. She must have healed us all with something other than with para magic. You have to be within reach with the magic. It has to do with what Quistis was talking about, the stuff that healed her wounds on her hands when she jabbed them through the top of those jars! It has to be!

"I don't know, but I'm not staying onboard now!" I said as I grab my gunblade that I refused to let go. "I'm fighting!"

"We're with ya, ya know? Rose is part of the gang, ya know?"

"AFFIRMATIVE," Fujin said as she sits up, too. She must have been awake, after all.

"A'right, we're in this together then!" I said as the ship quickly approaches the island... _'Don't worry Rose, we'll get you out of there, away from those two.'_

&

"How'd the hell - "

"Hey, don't question it, Squall," I said while we walk into the hallway, all set up for fighting. "We're 100 fine now!"

"Unless you had magic, you couldn't have healed that fast!" Zell said.

"We didn't have any, something else did it for us," I said while shooting the 'I'm going to do things MY way, so don't get in my way if you know what's good for you' look at them all.

"About to land, guys!" Selphie yells in the speakers while approaching the ship of islands.

The Ragnarok shakes violently for some reason.

"UNDER ATTACK, GUYS!" Irvine yells while the ship veers to the left.

"Dammit!" Squall said while he gets to the door and looks out of the window, me doing the same. Fireballs and lightening bolts are shooting out of one of the ships. "Must be there, then!"

"Squall, how are we gonna land with the magic shooting at us?" Selphie said, trying to figure out how to get us there.

"Get close enough, we'll jump!" Squall said as he pushes the button to open the door, the air around us getting sucked out.

"Say WHAT?" Irvine yells as Selphie said, "Got it, leader!"

Selphie quickly swings the ship around and manages to avoid more spells as she gets close, very close enough to jump off and land on the ground/deck safely. Squall jumps first, and I follow second, the others right behind us. To keep my balance, I front flip in the air before landing on both of my feet. I can't believe that it was only about five hours since I had my ass kicked around like a feathered soccer ball, but now on my feet again to face off both Vincent...

And Ultimecia. I hope that Rose is not harmed in any way... All hell shall break loose, either way. I'm kicking Vincent's ass for what he did to me and my friends.

"So, you arrive. Early, I can say in surprise," Vincent said as he stands on top of one of the ruined poles, looking down at us. "How the hell did YOU THREE got healed so damn quickly?"

"Doesn't matter, but what does is kicking your ego down a few notches!" I said while pointing my gunblade at him, not even a sneer on my face. "Where's Rose, and Ultimecia?" I demand.

"Heh. I imagine that whatever my Sorceress is doing is almost over," he said with a smirk. "But I'm going to face you all off, doesn't matter how MANY of you are this time! She doesn't need to waste time on you weaklings, though she said for those who defeated her to live... for HER to kill!" He raises an hand and fires off a black fireball.

"Not this time!" I yell as I cast Reflect, sending it right back at him, who merely just jumps off of the pole and dives at Zell, slashing his shuiken diagonally, beginning the battle.

"Seifer, you, Raijin, and Fujin go ahead and find Rose," Squall said sometime during the fight, while Vincent was busy with Quistis and Zell.

"You sure, man?" I ask. I never thought to see the day that Squall is putting his TRUST in ME.

"Yes, just move it before Vincent even notices," he said while his gunblade starts to glow. "Once he's taken care of, we'll follow behind."

"Okay, take care Squall," I said as the three of us make our way to the entrance, able to avoid Vincent. For about three seconds.

"Hey, no trying to interrupt Sorceress Ultimecia!" Vincent yells while he throws a Blizzaraga at us. I use Reflect again, freezing him enough that Squall and them keeps him occupied again, as we dodge into the ship.

"WHICH WAY?"

"Uh, um, this way," I said as I head in a direction that just seems to be obvious. The tugging at the corner of my mind, directing me towards where Rose and the Sorceress are at...

"_**You are here... to the dark..."**_

"Da hell?" I said while we stop in a room, the only room. It comes to the dead-end. "Where the voice coming from?" As soon as I said that, the room instantly begins to dim quickly, as though the light around us is being drawn out. "Crap!"

"_**I will tell you where to start...**_

_**You are here... no escape...**_

_**From my vision of the world..."**_

"Show yourself, whoever's the one singing!" I yell. I am quickly getting pissed with the games and fooling around.

"Zo eager to fight, are we, my former Knight?" a familiar voice rings from somewhere else. Even with the darkness, I can tell who it is -

"Ultimecia!"

"_**You can run... all alone...**_

_**But it does not mean a thing..."**_

"Mmyez, it 'tiz I," she said as she suddenly appears from above, the light only around her at the moment. "Enjoying the zhow?"

"Quit the shit, and tell us what the HELL you did with Rose!"

"_**Oh, make a song, I will sing...**_

_**To the darkness's contentsy..."**_

"CORRECT. WHERE?"

"Mehehehehe... Why don't you ask her yourzelf?" she said as the light disappears from around her, and with many minutes for my eyes to adjust to the dark, the light suddenly floods back into the room, blinding the three of us! A thump is heard in front of us as the dots starts to fade away...

"_**Come to me... I will tell...**_

'_**Bout the secrets of the song...**_

_**It's in here... guarding me..."**_

"Oh my god..." I said as I stare at the figure. "No... Rose..."

"_**But it does not mean a thing..."**_

And as soon as she finishes that sentence, she attacks without any hesitation...

**YEAH! **#does the victory dance# **I know, FINALLY working a bit faster, ain't I? AIN'T I? Heh he he! But now you're like, "OH MY GAWD, DA HELL?" because of this small twist! **#laughs# **Welll... perhaps not, since this is sort of expected, right? But ANYWAYS... I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	15. Release from Control

**DISCLAIMER**

Of course, don't own FF8. Just very pissed at my floppy disks. For I HAD a chapter ready to upload, but the DAMN THING WOULDN'T WORK! So... I had to redo the ENTIRE chapter! T-T I hope you enjoy it...

**Chapter XV:** Release from Control

Seifer's P.O.V.

"Rose!" I yell as I block the attack. "Snap out of it, dammit!"

"**Sorceress Ultimecia. Wishes for immediate. Defeat."** Rose leaps backwards a bit, then casts Fira at all of us. I manage to avoid it, as did Fujin. But Raijin gets hit in the shoulder, and he has to retreat slightly.

"Dammit, Rose! You're stronger than this, you can fight against her control!" I said as Rose's face twitches.

"Zo you wizh for 'er to fight againzt moi?" Ultimecia said as she is once more in the rafters. Rose stands there in complete silence with her head hanging a bit like a doll that just got hung up. "Az it iz, zhe waz rather difficult to put under moi's trance, but otherwize, zhe is ze purr-fect subject and body for moi." She disappears, then reappears again in front of us, making us leap backwards. "You knowz why? Becauze I am not here physically." She stands beside Rose and seems to place her clawed hand on Rose's shoulder. But then right through it. "Zhe iz rather different and more... unique. Zat iz why I have chozen her."

"What'cha mean, 'Different and more unique?'" Raijin demands as I mentally groan from the fact that **_I_** understand what it means.

"Ah ha, zo only onez of you knowz, while otherz were left in ze dark," Ultimecia said with a wicked smile. She spreads her arms apart and raises her head towards the ceiling, Rose copying as though like an robot. Her wings spreads out behind her as her horn pushes through the skin until it reaches its full length. The tail unwraps around from her waist as hers and Ultimecia's arms lowers once more, both looking at us, one with blank eyes the other with dark ambitions hidden within them.

"Holy SHIT!" Raijin said as he and Fujin stares in shock. "What the fuck!"

"Az I zaid," Ultimecia said as her image suddenly flickers. "Unique. Purr-fect subject to keep, as I zhall try to do." She disappears, and Rose's head raises up by itself, her eyes remaining blank as her mouth twists into a smirk.

"**Ready. To fight once more?"** she said with a cackle that only pairs with Ultimecia, not Rose.

"Seifer, man, what're we gonna do?" Raijin asks.

"FIGHT HER. ONLY WAY," Fujin said as I look at her. Raijin looks at her as well, then nods suddenly as he seems to remember.

"Like Squall and them had to do with ya, ya know?" he said to me. I bite my lower lip lightly as I look at Rose, who crouches down, ready to fight.

"...If it's the only option, then we got no choice," I said after a few seconds, taking a deep, hidden breath. "Let's get this over and done with!"

"Yeah!"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Rose, please forgive me to having to do this, but it's the only way to get you out of the damn sorceress's control," I said quietly as I grip my gunblade tightly, Rose springing up and charging at us...

–

"Give it up, man!" Zell shouts in somewhat triumph as Vincent kneels there on the ground, panting from some exhaustion. "You're beaten, pretty much!"

"Hehehehe... That's what you WANT to think," Vincent said as he manages to stand on his feet, glowing slightly of a black light, his smile turning into a smirk. Most of his wounds heals up quickly, and now they face a more whole Vincent once more.

"Dammit, how long is this going to LAST!" Zell whines as Squall charges at Vincent. He flips backwards into the air and Irvine, who joined the battle eventually, fires off a round of shotgun shells, blasting Vincent backwards. Vincent has manage to dodge most of the other shots and lands on the ground with both feet. Rinoa fires off her pinwheel, getting a direct hit in the shoulder and the pinwheel flies back to her before Vincent could knock it out of the air.

As Zell finally charges, Vincent goes head-to-head with Zell, his shuiken in hand and slashing right into Zell's chest and leaving a gashing wound. Zell stumbles slightly as he backs away and holds his chest in more shock than pain at the moment. Squall goes in once more, swinging his gunblade and pulling the trigger at the same time, shooting off a yellow beam and getting Vincent right in the chest. Vincent flies backwards some and lands in a heap. Vincent starts to stand.

"Zell, now!" Squall yells out, and before Vincent could figure out what they're planning, he finds himself caught by the arm by the martial arts expert and flying into the air. Zell launches up at Vincent and seems to fly past Vincent, turning around to face Vincent, then dives down. He lands a hard punch in the stomach, making a bit of blood come up out of the mouth. As they fall, Zell grabs the same arm again and starts to slip them both in the air over and over, going faster and faster. When they were about seven feet away from the ground, Zell releases and hurls Vincent at the ground. Zell flips backwards to slow his speed down a bit and land on his feet in time, and Vincent lies in a bit of a crater, unable to stand. As he starts to sit up, Squall's there to press his gunblade against his neck, preventing him to move without killing himself.

"How... Could I let... These guys beat... Me?" he pants as he tries to move the gunblade from his neck. Squall presses it even further into it, making it bleed slightly.

"You're defeated, now give it up," Squall said forcefully as he glares at the Knight. Vincent sits there for a full minute, then smirks wearily as his body glows blackish.

"You may have won the battle, but the war is FAR from being over...!" Vincent's voice is heard as his body disappears in the blackness, which then disappears, leaving nothing behind but a crater in the concrete-and-wooden floor of the battleship.

"Forget about him, we gotta go help Seifer and 'em," Irvine said as he takes off.

"Zell, heal up before you follow!" Squall said as he and Rinoa follows behind.

"No prob..." Zell said as he touches his chest and winces a bit.

–

Dodging another attack as Rose continues to use her quickly-deplenishing speed, I swing around and catch her rod before it could swing at me again. I push against it and have her slid backwards a few feet away from me.

"**SeeDs, why bother. To resist? Give up now. And allow the darkness. To claim you,"** she said, her voice not hers but the sorceress's.

"Fuck you, Ultimecia!" I shout and pull the trigger of my gunblade, sending out one shot before I remember that it's **Rose** that it's going to hit, not the damn sorceress. The attack sends Rose flying backwards and into the wall. A loud _crack_ echoes as the real Rose winces in the face and eyes. It quickly disappears, though, as she pulls herself out of the wall and land on the ground once more, but unable to fly. Without missing a second, she charges once more with sudden speed and I find myself knocked down and pinned to the ground. Her eyes remains blank, not matching the smirk that the mouth was forced to be twisted into, one clawed hand hold above me.

"**Time. To die,"** she said as she thrusts her hand towards my neck, making me close my eyes and pray that it'll be quick...

The blow never came. I open one eye, then both as her face has the look of concentration and determination, her hand **_just_** above my neck.

"I... Will... Not... Kill him! **You dare. To refuse my orders?** Leave me alone, get out of my head!** You're nothing more than a tool. You ****_WILL_**** do as I say!** I said GO AWAY!" she yells out in the two voices, the real Rose throwing herself off of my stomach and on the floor of the ship itself, her hands holding her head.

"Seifer, Rose!" Rinoa shouts from the entrance of the room, rushing over. And I find myself being helped up by, surprisingly, Squall. Rinoa kneels down next to Rose, who tries to move away.

"Please... do not come near me..." Rose said quietly. "I... I do not want to hurt anyone... If she takes over again..."

"She isn't going to," Rinoa said reassuringly as she moves forward with Rose and places a hand on Rose's shoulder, making her flinch. "I swear, being that you're not a sorceress, she has to use much more energy to take over you in the first place. Breaking the connection, Ultimecia will now be too exhausted to try again! I know, being that I **AM** a sorceress!" Rose looks up at Rinoa a bit slowly, and I find that she actually has tears running down her cheeks.

"You... are sure?"

"Positive." Rinoa looks over at us. "You okay, guys?"

"We'll be fine, Raijin's the only one that was really hurt," I said. "Burns in the shoulder."

"Yeah, ya know?"

"And it looks like you have a broken... wing," Rinoa said to Rose as it registers that Rose has something added to her appearance. "We'll get that taken care of back at the Garden, if you're patient enough."

"I will be..." Rose said quietly. "But... let us just go and get away from here, please."

"Yeah, best to do before Vincent somehow heals himself and come back for Round 3," Squall said as he helps me to my feet with Irvine's help. Rinoa helps Rose out, and I notice that Rose isn't looking anywhere but down.

'_Poor Rose... And now we got more things in common...'_ I thought as we head to the airship Ragnarok. _'I hope that she does realize that there wasn't much choice of what she was doing, it was all Ultimecia's doing.'_ Somehow, though, I doubt that she'll find that reason for a while to come.

The ride back to the Gardens was a silent one with Rose, Raijin, Fujin, Squall, Rinoa, and I. The only people talking is Zell and Rinoa, which is out in the halls and probably discussing about Rose's wings. The person in topic sits alone on the other side of the ship, looking out of the window, her face almost completely hidden. She doesn't look over at us once until the ship lands at last on Garden grounds. Rose glances at me and everyone, then away as she gets off first.

"Well," Doctor Kadowaki said as she examines Rose after everyone else was examined, and only I am the one in the room as well, everyone else gone to do something, "the wing is definitely broken, and the two options of healing it is to straighten the bones and put a sor to f cast on it, or use a Curaga or two on it."

"Curaga, please..."

"Alright then. Makes sense anyway." Believe it, even though it's shocking to see wings, Kadowaki takes it in her stride after the shock wore off and immediately got to work on making sure that Rose's okay. The only thing wrong besides the wing is that her back is kind of out of whack and very sore. Rose had looked like she was going to scream or punch the good doctor when the doctor **_barely_** touched the mid-back of it.

Rose turns her head as Kadowaki inserts a needle into the wing where the breakage is at, pretty much numbing it. Better than not and try to pull the bones out then back in place. Rather painful.

"Seifer, help out by holding the wing in place and I'll cast Curaga," Kadowaki barks at me after getting the bones right.

"No problem," I said as I come over and hold it as Kadowaki instructs. The doc mutters a bit as she casts the magic onto the wing. Underneath my fingers, I can feel the bones mend and knot themselves back in place until it feels like there hasn't ever been a break there in the first place.

"Thank you..." Rose said in some relief, probably not liking the process because I KNOW that it must feel weird for the wing to be moved around so much and yet you can't feel anything.

"You make sure not to push yourself too much, your back needs time to heal itself," Kadowaki said. "So what it means is - NO training nor fighting." She makes sure that it's also directed at me. "Or else I'll make sure that you all wouldn't find a way out of your rooms until I declare that you've fully recovered!"

"It's not like we're going to," I said. And it's the truth, there's no WAY in hell that we would WANT to fight right now. Rose merely nods as she turns around and heads out, me following. She heads towards the way I'm planning on going, and that's the dorm rooms. Rose doesn't seem to give me notice as she keeps walking, reaching her room's door before I could to mine.

"Seifer..." she said suddenly as she has a hand on the knob. "I... am sorry," she said without one glance at me while pushing the door open and going in, closing it behind her.

**Well... It went by faster than I thought, rewriting this... In fact... BETTER! 0.o Wowies, didn't think that it was possible! Me hope that you liked the new chappie, and I'll talk to you all later! I am BACK to WRITE! XD**


	16. Fighting Leads to Feelings

**DISCLAIMER  
**Don't own FF8, of course. Finally getting back to writing, as you can see.

**Chapter XVI:** Fighting Leads to Feelings

Seifer's P.O.V.

For the whole week since at Battleship Isle, Rose has rarely left her room. Didn't matter much, though, being that I didn't get out that much myself. My body aches from all the beating from Vincent and the fight with Rose/Ultimecia, so I've been laying in bed during the time. Allen and most of the other animals kept me company. I had asked why they weren't with Rose.

"She's too upset with herself," was my answer. I know eventually that I'll be paying her a visit.

_'Okay... I better get it over with, before my will decides to leave me again,'_ I thought as I sit up, groaning from how my muscles are still very sore. Stretching some before standing, I get out of my room and travel the small distance between my and Rose's room. Tapping the door, I wait for an answer, which none comes. "Rose? Rose, c'mon, answer the door," I said as I tap a bit louder.

"She's asleep," Melody said from behind me. "Actually, she's been asleep since two days ago."

"Three days of sleep? Is that a good thing with her, or bad?"

"C'mon, after all you all went through, plus with the fact that she rarely sleeps, only an hour every two weeks?? Yeah, that's a good thing!"

"Considering all that and putting it aside, think I can see her?"

"What good is sitting next to her gonna do? But then again, what bad? Psh, go for it, it's not like you're gonna kill her in her sleep..." the grey cat said as she shrugs and continues walking off, apparently to some other destination. Opening the door and peering inside, I spy Rose on the bed, not even covered up and sound asleep. Well, not completely sound, being that she moves every now and then, whimpering lightly.

'_I wish you hadn't been targeted by the damn Sorceress, Rose,'_ I thought as I sit on the side of the bed next to her. _'Even though you've been on that list for perhaps as long as I was her Knight... I think that the experimentation and now this incident is going to drive you farther away from us unless you learn that it wasn't your fault... Hm...'_

After a half an hour of thinking and sitting, Rose wakes up a bit slowly. She doesn't even open her eyes as she makes the movements of sitting up, but either decides not to or just too tired to do so.

"You awake now?" I said quietly, Rose almost instantly opening her eyes.

"...Yeah," she said as she looks up at the ceiling. "What are you doing here...?"

"To see ya, of course. Honestly, why **_else_** would I be here?"

"..."

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me that you really think it's your fault that Ultimecia tried to kill us."

"But I was the vessel..."

I sigh, now sure that she needs her own words she said to me.

"Rose... From how I see it, if you didn't have any free will and yet it was you who did the worse things ever, it wasn't your fault, but the one who was controlling you," I said, recalling almost word-for-word of the second or third day after we met for the first time.

She lays there in silence, having a bit of a serious look on her face as she thinks on that.

"...When did you have such good memory of whatever I say?" she finally said as she does look at me again, smiling faintly.

"Since I met you, silly girl. Ever since I met you." I smile at her a bit gently as she tries to sit up again, but ends up still laying down. "Back bothering you too much?"

"A little... Hurts either way, laying here or sitting up. But not much, at least, like it was much earlier this week."

"I'll imagine. I'm still so sore that I barely got out of bed today."

"But you did, to see me?" I nod as I laugh a bit.

"What, you expected a little pain to stop me?"

"Heh... Well, at least I did not kill you, huh? That really got my will to try and fight again."

"And I'm glad for that!" I said as I hold my neck, where she did almost slice open, as she rolls to her side, facing the wall now. "...How did she manage to control you, Rose? You have a very strong will."

Aaaand with that, I probably made her angry/upset/sad as she doesn't answer me for a long while.

"Uh, I mean, you don't have to answer that question if you don't want to..."

"...Vincent was the main reason," she said with a bitter voice. "He practically broke my will to bother living... Until at that point with you..." She sighs as she clenches a fist. "I did not want to hurt you nor Raijin and Fujin, but as it was, I was stupid enough to let Vincent get to me..."

"Rose..." I reach forward and lightly take her hand into mine. She jerks it free slightly, but I try again with a very small amount more of strength. Rose looked like she was going to pull away once more, so I beat her by rolling her over a bit and holding the side of her face with my other hand to make her look at me. "Rose, I don't care that it was you fighting us, and I didn't care what happened to me when we were fighting. All that mattered to me was, and still is, that you were out of Ultimecia's control and in one piece. She is the last person that I want to be near, and I felt rage when she had you for her vessel. Using and hurting one of the few people that I care about to fight me is beyond forgiveness, so even though you blame yourself for giving in, I blame Vincent for _wanting_ to cause you pain...

"So please, listen to me... Don't cause yourself grief. I just want to see you smile a little again, even if it becomes so rare like when we first met with you awake."

"...Seifer... why is it that you care so much...?" she finally said after a little while of shock.

I have asked myself that very much lately. Sometimes, I even doubted that I deserved people such as Fujin and Raijin, and now Rose. Hell, even Squall and his own group. The group of trusted people grew from two to many, all because these people were willing to give me a second chance (though, of course, some such as Zell grudgingly gave me that chance). But why did I care so much about Rose's sake? Sure, we have many things such as personalities and now experiances the same, but it's been running deeper than that. And at this moment, I think I finally realize where the end of the run is...

"Rose, the reason why I care... is because..." I start to say a bit uncomfortably, not noticing that my face has gotten closer to hers until we are only a few centimeters away. Rose certainly notices as she stares into my eyes with much question and I guess mixed emotions that she still hasn't sorted out. My heart pounds faster as my head moves even closer, me of course expecting Rose to push me away. I won't blame her one bit if she did.

She ends up closing the distance between us by just slightly raising up her head, our lips barely touching. I think Rose surprised herself as much as she did to me, being she takes a slight, sharp intake of breath and her eyes widens a bit more. I lean forward more, pressing my lips on hers, kissing her. She relaxes as she slowly closes her eyes, now kissing back. I lightly pass the tip of my tongue on her bottom lip after a while, asking for entrance to deepen the kiss. Rose gives a small gasp, but after a few seconds, she timidly parts her lips. Slipping my tongue into her now accessable carven, I couldn't help but moan lightly as she at last follows my example and our tongues rub against each other. My hand slips from her face to her hair, running my fingers through it, as we continue to kiss. Even one of Rose's hands - the one that I'm not holding, to be exact - moves from the bed to the back of my head.

_'She does have feelings for me...'_ I thought in relief and happiness as we at last seperate, both of us a bit breathless. "It's because I love you... That's why I care so much..." I said softly. I bring my hand that was previously running through her hair back to her face, caressing around the eye. I've finally admitted my feelings towards her, feelings that I have thought wouldn't be returned by either no feelings what-so-ever or her trying to deny it to herself. Rinoa, yes, I have went out with, but she never had the feelings she has with Squall when she was with me. And because of how arrogant I was, I didn't care all that much about her...

"Seifer..." Rose hesitatly places her hand on my cheek. She seems to search in my eyes for any hints that I'm tricking her or something, but she finally smiles as she places a light kiss on my other cheek. "I... Love you, too," she said as her already red cheeks burns further red. "I did not think that you would, as well."

"What, because you're different by being a _demon_? Or that Vincent chases you all the time now? Or I might be likeing someone else?"

"...Try all three of the choices..." she said as she shifts her eyes to the side, still smiling and blushing. I kiss her before she can continue making the list longer. She moans softly before we seperate again. Seeing that she wants up, I straighten back up and help her into a sitting position. She winces as she leans forward, trying to ease up her back. "Oww..."

"You sure you want to try and move around?" I ask.

"Yes, being it does not matter whether I am lying down or walking around - both options hurt a little," Rose said as she touches her lips with two fingers. I notice how she's shaking slightly.

_'Aww, that's actually cute,'_ I thought with a smile. "Was I the lucky guy to steal your first kiss?"

"Yes..." she said as she moves to sit on the side of the bed like I am. I laugh as I kiss her cheek before bringing her into a light hug, being mindful about her back.

"Heh, do you know how long I wanted to kiss you, or even hold you like this?" I said softly as I move the hair in her face back and behind her ear.

"Perhaps as long as I have wanted to just admit how I feel about you."

"Maybe." I release her from my grip, still smiling at her. "So... are you hungry? From how it sounds, you haven't left for anything, not even food."

"I am, yeah... I personally think that I should be taking a shower first..."

"Food first, hygiene comes second," I said firmly. "Rather have you with energy and covered with dirt and sweat instead of dying from hunger."

"Alright..."

Standing up and making sure that Rose is able to walk on her own, I open the door with the push of the button. Standing outside is Irvine, Rinoa, Selphie, Zell, Quistis, Squall, AND Raijin and Fujin, all grinning...

"We were going to visit, but we heard talking from inside. So we didn't want to interupt," Quistis said with a laugh as me and Rose stand here in shock and embarressment.

"It took the both of ya long enough," Irvine chuckles as Rose hides her face behind her hands and then behind me... Leaving me to be exposed!

"...So... ALL of you were standing outside this door... for HOW long...?"

"'You awake now?'" Zell said with a grin/smirk.

Melody lays in Rinoa's arms, looking TOO innocent.

"Ha.. ha... they kinda... sorta... caught me... talking..." Melody said a bit uneasily.

"So it was YOU to tell them to come visit?!"

"Now now, don't be sore about bein' caught admitting your feelings ta Rose, ya know?" Raijin said, NOT helping matters at all.

"Traitors!" Rose squeaks.

"Some friends you are!" As I and Rose are red in the face, we didn't completely care that they now know... They would have found out anyway...

But now we have to endure their sweet and innocent acts as they tease us... Which will last for a long while.

3rd Person's P.O.V., with Vincent...

"You certainly took the beating from your enemies better than it really looks," someone said as Vincent gets treated of his wounds that practically makes him scream whenever he is moved. "But it's rather disappointing that you didn't finish the job that you were suppose to do for your Sorceress."

"Next time... I will finish it..." Vincent said through gritted teeth. "I tried to give my Sorceress more time to make Rose her vessel permanently..."

"Fortantly for you, she isn't too angered. Because if you were to defeat them, you'd be more powerful than herself, then she would probably be considering on killing you before you might become a threat to her." The man chuckles as he continues to heal Vincent of his wounds. "And as it is, you did surprise us Chaos Warriors. For a human, even with enhanced powers, you impressed us with your might and will to fight."

"I just hoped to get a bit of respect from the others..."

"Because you have already gained mine, you were worried about Cosmos, Malshano, and Zikomo," the man said with a smirk. "Nothing to really worry about, for you've gotten it. Even Zikomo reconizes your power as being strong. Accomplishing that from a dragon youkai is very rare, indeed."

"...Thank you, Headmaster Ryu..."

**BA DA DUM!! Now we know the identity of the man that convienced Vincent! XD And Rose and Seifer FINALLY admit to one another that they love each other :3 Heh he, I manage to write a good chappie, and believe it or not, this is the first time on writing major romance with anyone in a chapter of a story, even Rose 0o Hoped you liked it XD Hoped that you love the chappie!**


	17. Cosmos

**DISCLAIMER  
**Don't own FF8. Really. I don't XD For if I DID, you'd never see Seifer again, even if I DO have a fiancee! XD Opps, did THAT slip out of MY mouth? **(smiles innocently)**

**Chapter XVII:** Cosmos

"You're back is much better," Doctor Kadowaki said after examining Rose's back, feeling along the spine. "Again, you're lucky to be without a broken disc or anything of the sort."

"I know," Rose said as she pulls down the back of her shirt.

"You're almost fit to fight, but I suggest against it right now."

"Do not worry. I am not going to fight for a long while, whether healed or not right now."

"Good to hear!" Kadowaki laughs as she turns to me. "Same for you – rather be safe than sorry, no matter what your body feels now."

"Yeah yeah yeah," I said good-naturally, nodding my head. No use arguing with her. "I hadn't planned any dates with the beasts, and it's gonna stay that way for a while."

Doctor Kadowaki nods in approval.

"Now then, get out of my sight, I got paperwork to do," she said, shooing us out of the office and into the hallway.

"Pushy much?" Rose said with a small laugh.

"As you realized after awhile of being here, she's always like that," I reply with a smirk. "And she will stay that way for a longer while of time."

"I know that!"

"Aw, the new couple arguing?" Selphie comes along and said innocently, making both me and Rose groan in annoyance. Fortunately she isn't one of the girls that are actually **jealous** of Rose, so I'm not bothered _**too**_ much.

"Mind that you keep going if you do not have something to tell us?" Rose said.

"Oh, but I do! Headmaster Cid wants you, Rosie!" she said before skipping off.

"Eh? Why does he want to see me?" Rose ponders out loud.

"Don't know, but ya better head on up there," I said as I give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, then I will see you in a bit," Rose said with a smile, blushing lightly as she start to walk off.

"I'll be waiting in either the cafeteria or the dorms," I said after her.

It has been about two weeks since the confession. And the both of us are glad that Squall and the others aren't pestering the both of us as much as it was during the first week. As it is, it usually resorted to Rose scaring them off with a cold look that she MUST have perfected just for those occasions. Not much has changed with the conversations, but we do sit together more often, as well as little kisses in public.

That certainly got the other girls off MY back.

"Oh? The knight in shining armor returns without the damsel in distress??" Zell bursts out laughing as I sit at the table.

"Hey, the Headmaster called for her, so shut yer pie hole," I growl.

"What for?" Squall asks curiously.

"I'd thought you would know, being the leader and all of the Garden."

"You thought wrong. I rarely go back into that office unless I have a reason."

"Sheesh, talk about left in the dark all of a sudden," Irvine said as he shake his head.

"Yeah. But there has ta be a reason for Cid to call her up," Rinoa points out. "So she'll be back down here pretty soon."

"I know," I reply. _'But for how long? What's so frickin' important, other than the Sorceress incident? …I hope nothing bad happens, that wasn't her fault at all.'_

- - -

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster Cid?" Rose said after she saluted to the headmaster.

"Yes, I had. It regards to some rumors spreading around the three gardens," Cid said as he stands up from his desk.

"Rumors, sir?"

"Well, there's rather several rumors, some in which would regard you. Like you being a Sorceress yourself, but that has already been established that you're not such a thing."

Rose can only nod, being that she isn't human, but she's certainly isn't a Sorceress.

"But there's the one I'm wanting to confirm. There's a man in a blood-red cloak, demanding from several towns and cities for your hand-over to him. It was said that he has black hair with dark red streaks running through it, a scar on his left cheek, even wings that are both black and red." Cid watches her face go pale. "Your face confirms it... You know of this individual."

"...Yes," she answers while adverting her eyes elsewhere.

"Can you tell me his name? And of what business he has with you?"

With a sudden-weary sigh, she nods while looking back at Cid.

"...His name is Cosmos..." Her face flinches very slightly, though Cid has seen it before she could recover her composer. "He goes by a couple of other names, like 'Death Phoenix,' so it is sometimes difficult to track him down."

When she paused in some uncertainty, Cid speaks up. "But what's his business with you?"

"...Probably finish the job in which he did with my family..."

"Does that mean his only wish with you is to kill you?" Edea said, surprising Rose a little from the fact that she didn't see Matron at all. Rose shrugs a little, being that she wouldn't know if he wants to kill her or if he needs her for something.

"But... How did you know about the original intention?"

"Believe it or not, I have been to that town of yours several times, especially seven years ago," Edea answers with a sad smile. "It was a big talk about your family when... well, when it happened. It was talk that Vincent's father did, while others said it was because of one of Sorceress Adel's assassins. Too many possibilities for anyone to know for sure. I've tried to seek you out at the time, when it was said that a child survived the attack. But you already was on your way to try and get stronger, probably at the time for revenge."

"..So that's why you didn't want me to contact your hometown, for your family's already deceased..." Cid sighs slightly while Rose nods a little again.

"...So... What are we going to do...? Did he involve anything of the 'What if we do not hand over the girl'...?"

"He had said something to that... The demand was that if you're not handed over to him, then he will destroy the town he's currently residing in, and wherever you're at... And the news is that he's in Balamb."

"B-Balamb?!" The alarms are ringing off in her head, being that the distance between her and the murderer is not that far apart.

Cid was about to answer when the alarm starts to buzz throughout the entire Garden.

"The attack is coming from the outside!" the intercom speakers barks out as the Garden starts to shake from some sort of impact. Cid and Edea move over to the window to watch as the skies above the small continent darken slightly from the dark-gray clouds that's appearing. Rose goes over in time to see an giant black phoenix circle the Garden, black flames swirling after his wake. She steps backwards once, then freezes, unable to move.

"C-C-C-Cos-smos..."

"Sir, Balamb's under attack by a dragon!!" someone yells as he rushes into the room, panting from the run.

"Get me Commander Lionheart here, now!" Cid demands as he turns to the SeeD member.

"_**Little humans, little mortals, send out to me what I desire most!"**_ the phoenix screeches out as he hovers high above the Garden. _**"Give me the girl that appears to be a Sorceress! Send out the girl by the name of Rose L. M. the fifth!"**_

- - -

"_**Send out the girl by the name of Rose L. M. The fifth!"**_ all of us hear in the cafeteria as everyone is trying to figure out what's going on. The people that _were_ at the windows are screaming out in terror, yelling out that they've seen a giant black bird or something going by the windows.

"Rose L. M.?! This sonofabitch is after Rose?!" I said out in anger as I manage to stand up without falling into the chair again because of the shaking of the building.

"Everything seems to be after her," Zell said in response while he's hanging onto the back of his and Selphie's chairs, the shaking of the floor keeping him really unsteady. "So let's get our ass's in gear and get goin'!"

"Why bother, just give the damn bird the freak!" the very guy that had held Allen captive for a few minutes yells out at us. "We dun need that Sorceress around if she's always bringing trouble to this Garden!"

The only response he got is my fist to his jaw. I stand over him in anger while glaring down at him as he holds his hopefully broken jaw, his nose bleeding from the impact.

"The only thing you're causing with your responses is a world of hurt for yourself, so I suggest you shut-up and stay quiet like a fuckin' mouse in church," I growl at him before turning to the others. They look impressed at how I, well, handled the situation. "Let's get up to the Headmaster's office, let's see what he wants us to do."

"Commander Squall, Headmaster Cid wants you now!!" the messenger yells out as he runs into the room just as another impact shakes the building, throwing the guy onto the floor.

"C'mon, no time to loose!" Rinoa said as she helps the guy back to his feet, the rest of us heading to the elevator.

When we reach the office, the first thing that came to mind is how terrified Rose looks, not moving as Cid is talking with Squall of the orders to issue out to the other SeeD officers. I walk over to her and gently turn her away from the windows, in which she responds to turning around completely and burying her face into my shoulder, shaking in fear.

"I-i-it's C-Cosmos... H-he's here..." she said so quietly that I barely heard her. I look back up to see the black phoenix cry out before soaring up to probably attack again.

"He's not getting you, Rose, I swear it," I said as I wrap my arms around her in hopes of calming her, even just a little. She clenches the front of my shirt and longcoat with her hands while they're on my chest, her shaking not calming in a bit. I look up at Squall and Cid as they nod.

"Everyone, I need all of the SeeD forces ready! Prepare for battle!" Squall said to all of us.

"Yes sir!" Everyone salutes and runs out of the room, no second thoughts or opinions to the order. Only me and Rose didn't move or even say anything. Cid walks over to us.

"Seifer, take Rose somewhere safe. Your order is to protect her from this threat, since she is the main objective to this attack."

Least to say, I'm a bit surprised by this order. But I just nod, understanding his point.

"Even if we did hand her over, I doubt he'd just leave and be done with that. He'd destroy the place and all of the inhabitants within these walls to ensure that we wouldn't go after him," Squall sighs. "Since he hadn't destroyed this place yet, it means he wants her alive."

"Yeah, I figured. Don't worry, just leave it to me, Commander." Squall blinks in surprise from me calling him by his title around the place. Then he and I both smile a little in understanding of one another. Seems like we're finally putting our differences aside, at least for this one time.

"Get going, we'll be able to hold him off as long as he doesn't know where she's at," said Cid as he and Squall step onto the platform to head up.

"Oh, and since this is necessary for you to know, dun let someone get killed," I said to them. They both look in my direction in some confusion of why I said that. "I'll explain another time when there isn't a killing phoenix hovering at our doorstep. But just take my word for it, if he kills enough, he'd figure out where Rose's at, no matter where we hide her."

They both nod in somewhat understanding before the platform starts to rise up to the upper deck. Looks like the foundation of the Garden is getting moved again in a bit...

"C'mon Rose, let's get going," I said to her while looking down at Rose now. Her shaking has stopped considerably, so maybe she calmed a little. After a few seconds, she finally pulls her face away from my shoulder and nods silently, looking up at me at last. Taking her hand, I gently pull her along with me to the door, to lead down to the basement. It's the only place logical right now for her to be at. I can only hope that the phoenix what-ever doesn't personally step inside and take the trip down to the basement himself.

**Yayies, I **_**finally**_** made another chapter! **_**(sweatdrops a little)**_** Sorry that I never made another chapter of this story, but yeah... I'm working on several others as well, though some of them are in NEED of updating as well... Oh well, gotta keep trying!**


End file.
